A Close Admirer
by JustAnotherGuy04
Summary: One day, Ruby finds herself being pursued by a strange, masked lady, who claims to be in love with her. However, the redhead doesn't realize that this lady is someone she knows quite well and is very close to her. And that a certain faunus is behind all of her actions. (Non-related Yang/Ruby)
1. A Strange Letter

**A Close Admirer**

 **Chapter 1: A Strange Letter**

It was a peaceful morning in Beacon when Ruby Rose, the leader of team RWBY, woke up. She stretched her arms and let out a yawn before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The redhead looked around the room and saw that she was the only one awake in the room. Weiss and Blake were still asleep and Yang was not in the room. The blonde had most likely left the room for a morning workout or something., so the young team leader wasn't worried. Besides, it was weekend, so they didn't need to really worry about anything.

Ruby decided to go take a shower, but as she was about to jump off her bed, she noticed a piece of paper under her pillow. She pulled it out and looked at it. It was a note that had been written by sticking letters that had been cut from magazines on it, most likely so that the person behind it couldn't be identified through their handwriting. The redhead read it to see what it was about.

 _ **You are the one on my mind**_

 _ **The one I want**_

 _ **I have my eyes on you**_

 _ **As you are my target**_

 _ **So be prepared for me**_

 _ **Because I'm coming for you**_

Ruby lowered the letter with trembling hands. Her eyes were wide and her face was pale as the words on the letter kept repeating over and over in her head. The scythe-wielder could only think of this as one thing and it scared her to no end. Right now, she needed the help of her friends.

Like her wish was heard, Weiss started to wake up. Ruby immediately ran up to her partner to show her what she had just found.

''Weiss! Weiss! You have to see this!'' Ruby whispered to the heiress so that Blake wouldn't be woken up.

''Ruby, whatever the ''cool'' thing you have found on the internet this time is, it's way too early for me to get interested in it,'' Weiss grumbled in response. ''Can it wait a bit?''

''No, this can't wait, Weiss! This is serious!'' Ruby said with panic showing in her voice. ''Someone left a letter on my bed!''

''So? Why should I be concerned about someone that hasn't learned of text messages?''

''But this isn't just any letter! I think someone wants to kill me!''

''...What?''

Ruby practically shoved the letter into Weiss' face, who took it and read through it. She then turned to look at the younger girl with a raised eyebrow.

''Ruby, I doubt that this is as serious as you think it is,'' Weiss said. ''This is obviously just a prank or something.''

''How can you say that, Weiss!?'' Ruby asked with panic slowly taking over her. ''It's obviously not a prank and it's obviously nothing nice! Someone really wants to hurt me, if not worse! How can you be so calm about this!?''

''First of all, calm down. Second, think about this logically. Our room cannot be entered while it's locked, so it can only be one of our teammates. And do you really think that either Yang or Blake would want to hurt you?''

''I know that they wouldn't want anything bad to happen to me, so that's why it has to be someone else! Someone broke into our room to give me a message that warned me of my upcoming doom! Also, why did you leave yourself out?''

''As much as I get the urge to cause physical harm to you from time to time, such as right now, I wouldn't leave you a message to warn you about it. Also, I doubt anyone would go through the trouble of breaking in here just to threaten you. This has to be a prank by Yang.''

''Yang would consider this too lame. If she wanted to scare me by putting something in my bed, it would either be a frog or a very big spider. No, this has to be someone evil! Like the White Fang or Torchwick!''

''Just for the record, if she ever does anything like that to me, I will insert my rapier into her very painfully. And do you really think that big criminals like the White Fang or Torchwick would do something this harmless to their enemies?''

While the two girls kept arguing over the letter, they failed to notice that the third girl in the room was actually awake. Blake was pretending to be asleep, which was very difficult as she felt like she was about to burst out in laughter. The cat faunus had been listening to her two teammates talking and had found their conversation very amusing.

However, there was a certain reason for this, as she actually had a hand in what had happened with Ruby getting the letter.

* * *

A little while later, Blake was making her way to Beacon's gym, where her partner was most likely just finishing her workout. After she got out of bed, she had to convince Ruby that no one was coming to kill her before she could get out of the dorm. Once she had gotten far enough from there, she had to lean against a wall as she almost fell to the floor from laughter. Only after she had managed to calm herself could the cat faunus head to the gym.

When Blake arrived at the gym, she saw Yang practice her attacks on a punching bag. She walked up to the blonde and called for her.

''Hey, Yang. Am I interrupting you or anything?'' Blake said to her partner with a smile.

''Hi, Blake. You're not interrupting anything as I'm just finishing up,'' Yang responded. ''What brings you here?''

''I just thought that you would like to know that Ruby found the letter you left for her,'' the raven-haired girl said while trying to hold back her snickering.

''Really?'' Yang asked with excitement in her voice. ''What did she think about it?''

''She thinks it was death threat. Not a love letter.''

''...WHAT!?''

Yang's horrified reaction caused Blake to lose control and burst out laughing. This whole thing was just too funny for her. The fact that the one person that managed to anger her more than anyone was in such a state was simply hilarious to the faunus. And to make things even better, she was the mastermind behind all of it.

As Yang kept panicking about her mistake, Blake thought about how this all had started.

* * *

 _About a week ago, Blake had been walking through the halls of Beacon on her way to the library. Despite the affection that she had for her teammates, the cat faunus sometimes found their company a bit too much. Ruby was often a bit too energetic and Weiss' stuck up attitude got on her nerves quite often. And the worst one was her own partner, Yang. The blonde's numerous pranks, jokes and puns were a constant source of headache for Blake and she really needed to get some time away from them. This is why the library was such a great place for her. Not only did it have numerous books for her to enjoy, it was also a place of peace and quiet. It was honestly the perfect paradise for the raven-haired girl._

 _Unfortunately for Blake, she wasn't going to get a chance to go to the library this time. As she was walking past a janitor's closet, someone suddenly came from there and quickly put a bag over her head before grabbing her and pulling her into the closet. There the cat faunus was wrestled to the floor and tied up with duct tape and silenced with it as well. Blake tried her best to struggle, but was unable to free herself. With the bag over her head, she wasn't even able to tell who her attacker was._

 _The raven-haired girl was picked up and slung over her kidnapper's shoulder, who then carried her over to a more secluded part in the school. Once they were there, Blake felt how she was placed on the floor before the bag was taken off her head. She then saw that her kidnapper was none other than Yang Xiao Long and that they were currently in the gym's storage room._

 _''Hi, Blakey,'' Yang nervously greeted her partner. ''Guess you weren't expecting this, huh?''_

 _The faunus responded with furious screams, which were muffled by the tape on her mouth. The blonde was visibly shaken by the obvious anger her partner had._

 _''Whoa, whoa there! Take it easy! I have a good reason for this, but I need you to calm down first, okay?'' Yang said in an effort to calm her partner down. Once Blake had calmed down, the brawler pulled off the tape from her mouth._

 _''Yang, you better have a damn good reason for this! Because if this is one of your pranks, I swear I will-!''_

 _''It's not a prank! I swear!'' Yang said in her defense._

 _''Well, I am very curious to hear what could be so important that you need to tie me up and treat like a hostage!'' Blake said with pure fury in her words._

 _''The reason I did this is because I need your help,'' the blonde explained. ''You see, there's this girl that I like and I need your help in getting her. Since you read all those romance books, I thought that you would be perfect for this.''_

 _The cat faunus didn't say anything as she simply stared blankly at her partner. Yang soon became nervous over Blake being completely silent._

 _''Ummm... Blake? Is everything okay?'' the brawler asked nervously._

 _''Let me get this straight,'' the raven-haired girl began. ''You did all of this just so that you could ask for love advice?''_

 _''Pretty much, yeah,'' Yang replied._

 _''ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR-!? Mmmmh!'' Blake began to shout but was quickly silenced by her partner's hand._

 _''Shhh! I get it! I get it! You're upset, but don't start yelling! I need to keep this all a secret, so could you please just hear me out!?'' the blonde whispered._

 _''Well, since my freedom is at stake here, I guess I have no choice,'' the cat faunus said angrily. ''Anyway, who is this person that you like?''_

 _''It's Ruby.''_

 _''...You like your own sister, Yang?''_

 _''IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!''_

 _Yang went on to explain how she and Ruby were not related, as the redhead's father had left her soon after her birth. This led to her mother, Summer, going to meet Yang's father, Taiyang, who had been left by his wife. They had decided to help each other take care of their children together, which eventually led to them falling in love with each other._

 _''For most of my life, I felt guilty for falling in love with my own sister, but I learned not too long ago that we aren't really related,'' Yang explained. ''Once I learned this, I was happier than I had ever been before. I decided then that I would follow my feelings and make Ruby mine. So can you help me in making this a reality?''_

 _Blake let out a sigh and was about to deny her partner's request, but stopped herself. When she thought about it, this provided her with a great opportunity. Yang often liked to annoy her through different ways and this was a good chance for her to get a much deserved payback. The cat faunus could get back at the blonde for all of her jokes, pranks and all the damn puns. When she realized this, she knew what her answer would be._

 _''Alright,'' Blake answered with a smirk. ''I'll help you out with getting together with Ruby.''_

 _''Really!? Thank you so much, Blakey!'' Yang said happily. ''I will always be grateful for this!''_

 _''No problem, Yang. Now, CAN YOU PLEASE UNTIE ME!?''_

* * *

The first advice Blake had given to her partner was to give Ruby a love letter. She had observed as Yang had written it and made sure that it would be misinterpreted by the young redhead. Blake was planning on having fun on Yang's expense by ''helping'' her in wooing Ruby through different ways. So far, it was going just as she had planned.

''I can't believe this! How could I mess this up so badly!? Now Ruby is going to be terrified!'' Yang said in a panic as she worried over her current situation.

''Now, now, calm down a bit, Yang,'' Blake said with a smirk. ''This just means that we are going to need to be a bit more direct with this.''

''What do you mean?'' the blonde asked.

''I think Ruby needs to meet her secret admirer.''

* * *

 **Author's notes: Time for a new story, folks! This time it's going to involve Yang attempting to woo Ruby while masking herself and making herself look like a complete clown in the process. And the mastermind behind the whole thing is Blake.**

 **Tell me in the reviews if you like the idea. If you do, I'll continue. If not, this story will be deleted and we can forget about it.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	2. The Admirer Appears

**A Close Admirer**

 **Chapter 2: The Admirer Appears**

It had been a day since Yang had given her love letter to Ruby and scared her. After that, Blake had been making preparations for her partner's ''grand entrance'' as she liked to call it. She knew that Yang wouldn't be able to work up the courage to go and proclaim her love for Ruby, so she was preparing something that would allow her to not only woo the redhead, but would also provide amusement for her.

The blonde didn't know what her partner was planning, but she would soon find out. She was sitting alone in her dorm while playing games on her Scroll, when Blake suddenly came in. The cat faunus had a smile on her face as she walked up to the blonde.

''Yang, I'm finished with my preparations. We will soon be ready to have you go after Ruby and make her yours,'' Blake said with some excitement in her voice.

''That sounds great!'' Yang said happily. ''So, what are we going to do?''

''Follow me. I've got something good planned,'' the cat faunus replied.

The two girls left their dorm and went to the same gym storage room that Yang had taken Blake to, except this time there were a lot of different boxes laying around. There was also a large mirror next to the wall.

''What's all this stuff?'' Yang asked as she looked at the boxes.

''This is what we are going to use to create a new persona for you!'' Blake replied with a smile. ''Since you are too scared to confront Ruby directly, we are going to mask you and have you win her over as a different person.''

''Oh! You mean like Batman?'' the blonde asked.

''I guess that's one way to look at it,'' the raven-haired girl answered with a roll of her eyes. She then went to grab a few items from the boxes. ''The point is that you'll be able to show your love for her freely as no one can recognize you. That allows you to use whatever method you need without worrying about the consequences.''

After gathering the stuff she needed, Blake went to put the stuff on Yang. She did this for a while before stepping back with a big smile on her face.

''Okay. Go take a look at yourself in the mirror,'' the cat faunus said and her partner went to do so.

As soon as she saw her reflection, Yang's eyes went wide with shock. It wasn't because she was amazed. It was because of how horrified she was at how she looked. The blonde looked like a complete clown with the stuff that had been put on her. Blake had put round, thick-rimmed glasses over her eyes, a red, pimple-covered nose on her face and a pink afro on her head. To say the least, Yang wasn't happy with her transformation.

''Blake, what the hell!?'' the brawler yelled angrily at her partner, only for said girl to take a picture of her while laughing. ''HEY!''

''I'm sorry! This is just too good!'' Blake managed to say despite her laughter. ''Besides, you would have done the same!''

''Damn kitty knows me too well...'' Yang mumbled angrily as she took off the stuff that had been put on her. ''Now, what are we REALLY going to do?''

''Well, you can go through those boxes and choose whatever items you see as perfect pieces for your disguise,'' the faunus explained. ''Just remember that you need to make sure that you cannot be recognized by Ruby. That means you need to hide your most noticeable features, like your hair and your eyes.''

''I take such good care of my hair, only for me having to hide it...''

Yang spent the next few minutes going through the different clothes and wigs that were in the boxes. There were a lot of them, but the blonde didn't seem to find anything suitable. It wasn't until she found a specific hat that her eyes seemed to lit up.

''That's it! This will be perfect!'' Yang said excitedly.

''What is it? Did you find something you like?'' Blake asked curiously, but the only response she got was to be pushed out of the room. ''Hey, what are you doing!?''

''I just need a little privacy. That's all,'' the brawler explained as she pushed her partner through the door so hard that she fell face first on the floor. ''I'll call you when I'm ready.''

Once Yang had closed the door, Blake lifted her head and rested it on one of her hands. The cat faunus had a very angry look on her as she started tapping the floor with her finger.

''Maybe this wasn't such a good idea in the end...'' Blake mumbled to herself angrily.

The raven-haired girl waited for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door. Blake looked at the door in confusion, wondering why Yang would be knocking on it.

''Yang? Is something wrong?'' the cat faunus asked but there was no response. Now she started to get worried as she knew that the blonde was almost never silent. Blake had to see what was going on and went through the door and to the place where the boxes were. However, she didn't see Yang anywhere. ''Yang? Where are you?''

''There is no Yang here,'' a voice called from the shadows that the raven-haired girl recognized as Yang's. Just as she started to look around to see where the voice came from, a figure leaped from the shadows and landed in front of her before getting up and striking a pose. ''There is only me here! Warrior of love and justice! Lady Ember!''

Blake stared blankly at the person in front of her. It was obviously Yang in her new disguise. The blonde had somehow covered her hair with a brown wig that was a bit longer than her actual hair and covered her eyes with a black mask that had white covers on her eyes, allowing her to see but not letting anyone else see her eyes. For her outfit, she had gone with a musketeer look. Yang was wearing a white frilly shirt that was showing a bit of her chest, tight black leather pants with a dark brown belt, dark brown high-heeled boots that went past her knees, black gloves that reached her elbows and a black wide-brimmed hat with a yellow feather on it. She also had a black cape on her back and a rapier strapped to her side.

''So? What do you think of my outfit?'' Yang asked excitedly. ''Pretty cool, huh?''

''Cool isn't exactly the word that comes to my mind right now,'' Blake answered in a blank tone. ''I was thinking that you would dress up a bit more sensibly, instead of ripping off one of the most known fictional characters in history.''

''Hah! I don't know what you're talking about!'' the blonde said with a grin and pulled put her rapier and pointed it up in the air. ''I think this is perfect! Mysterious, sexy and stylish all in one! What more could I ask for?''

''How about something that doesn't stick out so much?'' the cat faunus suggested.

''But how would my fair maiden Ruby see that I am the greatest lover she could ever have? You know how much she loves heroes! This outfit is perfect!''

''...I think that your logic might need some work. Along with your brains.''

''Bah! Nonsense!'' Yang said without her mood dropping a bit. ''Now, how about we go and get this show started? I believe you said that we were going to have Ruby finally meet her secret admirer!''

Just as the brawler was about to leave, Blake stepped in front of her and held up her hand.

''I appreciate that your enthusiasm and everything, but CHANGE BACK TO YOUR NORMAL CLOTHES BEFORE GOING OUT! I will NOT walk around with you while you wear that outfit!'' the raven-haired girl said angrily.

* * *

Later that evening, Ruby was in her dorm all alone. Weiss was studying in the library, and her other two teammates said that they had some important work to do together. The part about Yang and Blake needing to do something alone intrigued the redhead a bit. While she was not one to stick her nose into other people's business, she couldn't help but be curious about what those two were up to.

 _'It can't be anything related to our studies, since Weiss and I don't have anything special to work on,'_ Ruby thought to herself while she sat on her bed, reading a book. _'What's also weird is the whole secrecy around whatever they're doing. They wouldn't tell me what it was when I asked about it. It's almost like they're-'_

Ruby's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt a cold breeze. She looked at the window and saw that it was open. The redhead got off her bed and went to close it. As she closed the window, she noticed how the sun was setting and stopped to stare at it for a moment.

''A rather beautiful sight, isn't it?'' someone said from behind Ruby, causing her to quickly turn around. Her eyes went wide as soon as she saw a brown-haired lady standing there, dressed up like a musketeer. Unknown to her, this was Yang, making her first appearance as the redhead's secret admirer. ''But there's something much more beautiful in my sights at the moment.''

A smirk made it's way to the disguised blonde's face as she noticed how her crush didn't recognize her. Besides her outfit, Blake had provided her with a special collar that altered her voice. This way Ruby had no way to realize that it was really Yang.

Yang started to make her way to Ruby while putting a little extra sway in her hips. The younger girl backed away a bit. Two emotions were running through her at that moment. One was nervousness, as this unknown lady had somehow gotten into her room and Ruby didn't what she wanted. She could be an assassin sent by Roman Torchwick for all she knew.

The second emotion that was running through the redhead was kind of a mix of feelings. On one hand, there was admiration to this strange lady, as she was clearly beautiful. However, there was also this one feeling that she couldn't exactly name, which kind of felt like embarrassment. The way the masked lady was dressed up and acted were kind of lame in Ruby's opinion. She just hoped that the lady wouldn't make it even worse somehow.

 _'Just what is she planning to do?'_ the young team leader wondered to herself when Yang suddenly pulled a rose seemingly out of nowhere. _'...Seriously?'_ '

''A lovely red rose...'' the masked girl said as she breathed the flower's scent deeply before offering it to Ruby. ''...for another lovely red rose.''

''Ummm... Thanks?'' the redhead said with a forced smile as she took the rose. _'Oh God, she's so LAME!'_

''I heard that you misunderstood my letter,'' Yang said. ''I assure you that I mean no harm to such a fair lady like you. I was merely trying to express my burning feelings to you through words.''

 _'Her burning feelings to me?'_ Ruby wondered while thinking about the letter she received not too long ago. Her eyes went wide when she realized the letters true purpose. _'THAT was supposed to be a love letter!?'_

Before the younger girl could properly wrap her mind around the situation she was in, the disguised blonde suddenly wrapped her cape around her crush and pulled her into a tight hug. Ruby turned as red as her cloak from the sudden proximity, especially as she was very close to the masked lady's ''assets.''

''Though I must leave now, I promise you that you will see me again,'' Yang said with a smirk before walking backwards up to the window and opening it. She the jumped on the windowsill and stood there, looking at Ruby with a smirk on her face. ''Know that I will pursue you until your heart gives in and you are mine. I have set out to conquer you and that I will do.''

While Ruby was staring at Yang in awkward silence over her lame little speech, she noticed how the masked lady was beginning to take a step backwards.

''Wait! You shouldn't-!''

''No need to cry after me, for I shall be near you always. Just remember the name Lady- AAAGH!'' Yang cried out as she took a step backwards and fell to the ground with a loud crash. Thankfully her Aura saved her from any serious damage, but she was still hurt and bruised pretty badly.

Ruby walked up to the window to stare down at the masked lady laying on the ground. The redhead's admirer was on her back with her body twitching quite a bit from the pain.

''J-Just remember the name... L-Lady Ember...'' Yang managed to say while in pain. She then got up and started to limp away. ''I-I'll be seeing you soon...''

While the disguised blonde left, Ruby stared at her until she had gone behind a corner and had disappeared. The young team leader was trying her best to make sense of this whole thing.

''...What just happened?'' Ruby asked herself.

Unknown to the redhead, a certain cat faunus had been hiding in a nearby tree, watching everything. Right now she was trying her best to hold back her laughter so that she wouldn't be discovered.

* * *

The next day, Yang and Blake were heading towards the library to join their other teammates for their study session. As they were about to arrive at their usual table, they heard the other two girls talking and quickly hid behind a bookshelf to listen to their conversation.

''Ruby, you keep spacing out so badly that your whole body freezes. Tell me what's wrong with you!'' Weiss said to her partner. ''I promise that I'll do my best to help.''

''Well... Do you remember that weird letter I got not too long ago?'' Ruby asked. ''Turns out it was supposed to be a love letter.''

''Really? It didn't seem like that to me,'' the heiress responded. ''So, what's the problem with that?''

''You see, yesterday I got a visit from the person who sent it to me,'' the redhead replied. ''I don't know who she is, but she seems to be quite interested in me.''

''And what's the problem with that? Is she not your type or some sort of a horrible person?''

''Not exactly... She's certainly beautiful and seems to be a nice person. There's just one problem.''

''Which is?''

''...I think she might have been dropped on her head when she was born. She doesn't seem to have much common sense.''

While Weiss looked at her partner with a raised eyebrow, the other two members of the team had their own reactions. Yang's face turned pale with a horrified expression from hearing how her crush saw her. Blake, on the other hand, turned completely red from her face as she tried not to burst out in laughter. This was too good for her and she didn't regret her decision of ''helping'' her partner.

The cat faunus wondered what other hilarious incidents she would get to witness.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I kind of wanted to have Yang appear like Pandora's Actor from the manga/anime series Overlord. In other words, someone who tries too much to look cool and just ends up being lame. I hope that I succeeded in that.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. Please tell me in the reviews what you think about this story so far. I really want to know your opinions.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	3. Ride Around Town

**A Close Admirer**

 **Chapter 3: Ride Around Town**

Back in team RWBY's dorm, Yang was desperately trying to figure out what she had done wrong in her first appearance as Lady Ember, the secret admirer of Ruby Rose. While the blonde was pacing back and forth with a worried expression on her face, Blake was watching her with an amused smile on her face. The cat faunus found immense enjoyment from watching her partner in such a state after making a complete clown of herself.

''What did I do wrong!?'' Yang asked herself while continuing to go back and forth in the room. ''What was it that made Ruby view me as an idiot!? Was it the hat!? The rose!? Should I have gotten her a white rose instead of a red one!? Is that it!?''

Blake snickered at her partner's guesses. It was obvious that the brawler was focusing on the wrong things, but the raven-haired girl wasn't going to tell her that. It was way too much fun to lead her to the wrong direction and watch her fail miserably. And right now was the time to give some more ''helpful'' advice.

''Yang, you performance was almost perfect,'' Blake said, catching her partner's attention. ''However, there was only one thing that ruined it. The way you fell out of the window completely ruined your image. You're supposed to be this elegant and mysterious person, but that last bit made you look like a total joke.''

''So you mean that all I need to do is not to get hurt like that and I'll be perfect!?'' Yang asked with a hopeful sparkle in her eyes.

''Sure,'' the cat faunus replied with the corners of her mouth twitching a bit as she thought about the other parts of the blonde's ''performance.'' _'I mean, there was still that very lame flirting, but I think we should keep that for the sake of comedy.'_

''YES! Now I know what went wrong!'' Yang practically cheered. ''I just need to make sure not to do mistakes like that and everything will go perfectly! The question is, how am I going to impress Ruby now?''

''Well, the best way would be to appear in a flashy way that catches her attention and shows how elegant you can truly be,'' Blake said with an idea already in her head. ''Something that leaves an impression on her.''

''You mean like jumping away from an explosion, like in action movies?'' the brawler asked excitedly.

''No! Nothing like that!'' the raven-haired girl quickly replied, afraid of the damage her partner could cause. ''I mean something like from a fairy tale.''

''What do you mean by that?''

''Well, what does a charming prince usually appear with?''

* * *

The next day, Ruby walking around the city of Vale, heading towards her favorite weapon shop. There was a new part there that she was very eager to get her hands on and put on her beloved Crescent Rose. The redhead was happy and felt like nothing could ruin this perfect day.

Little did she know that something was going to do just that.

Suddenly, Ruby heard the sound of hooves clopping behind her. She stopped and turned around, wondering who would be riding a horse these days, when cars and other vehicles existed. Upon seeing who it was, the young team leader's eyes went wide. It was that strange masked lady again, riding a white horse on the street.

''Oh no...'' Ruby mumbled to herself while staring at the rider.

''My, if it isn't my lovely rose again. What a coincidence,'' Yang said while holding a red rose close to her nose. ''It seems that fate has guided us to each other.''

''That... seems like it,'' the redhead said while her left eye started to twitch a bit. _'Why the hell is she riding a horse!? Who does that these days!? You'll just end up causing trouble for everybody else!'_

''I wonder if there is a special purpose for me to find you now,'' the disguised blonde said as she stopped next to the younger girl. ''Are you perhaps heading somewhere?''

''Well, I'm heading towards the weapon shop called The Blade & Bullet-'' Ruby began to say but quickly stopped herself once she realized what might happen. _'Please don't offer me a ride. Please don't offer me a ride! PLEASE DON'T OFFER ME A RIDE!'_

''The Blade & The Bullet, you say?'' Yang said with a grin. ''How about I give you a ride? I'm sure that it would be faster than walking.''

''Ummm... That's not necessary. I can get there by myself and I wouldn't want to trouble you,'' the redhead answered while sweating nervously. _'Besides, I really don't want to be seen riding with you of all people.'_

''Nonsense! It's my duty to escort my fair maiden to her destination! I will take you there and that's final!''

''...If you insist.''

Yang helped Ruby get on the horse and they were soon riding towards the redhead's destination. While the masked girl had a big smile on her face, the young team leader was frowning. The day was starting to take a turn for the worse.

Unknown to the two of them, Blake was jumping on nearby rooftops with her Scroll in her hand. She was currently recording the whole thing so that she could have a laugh at it later as well.

''Oh God, I can't believe she actually went with it!'' Blake said while snickering. ''This is just too good to be true! I have to make sure that this moment is recorded!''

''You can put your arms around me, if you want, my beloved rose,'' Yang said to Ruby, who was sitting behind her.

Ruby flinched at the corny nickname before replying, ''I don't think that's necessary. I'm fully capable of-''

The redhead stopped herself when she noticed how the people around them had stopped what they were doing and were now staring at them. There were even two drivers who had crashed their cars into one another because their attention was on the two girls on the horse. Things only got worse when the people took out their Scrolls and started taking pictures of them.

In an attempt at hiding her identity and saving herself from further embarrassment, Ruby hugged herself against Yang as tightly as possible and buried her face in the masked girl's back. She hoped that this way no one would be able to see her face and thus wouldn't recognize her.

While the scythe-wielder was hating every moment of her ride, Yang was loving every second of it. She either didn't notice or didn't care about their audience. She was too focused on enjoying her crush hugging her right now.

 _'Yes. Yes! YES! This is the BEST!'_ Yang thought happily.

 _'No. No! NO! This is the WORST!'_ Ruby thought to herself in embarrassment.

The two continued to ride for a while, until the redhead couldn't take it anymore. She needed to end this ride somehow.

''Excuse me, but could we go a little faster? I fear that the store might get closed before we arrive there,'' Ruby requested, hoping that the masked lady would believe her lie.

''But of course! We shall head there as fast as the wind!'' Yang said with a smile and made the horse go a lot faster.

Soon the two girls were speeding through the streets, nearly hitting cars and people that were in their way. Ruby was now hugging her rider even tighter than before because of how terrified she was. Not even riding with Yang on her motorcycle had been this horrifying. She could only hope that something would make them stop soon.

Ruby's salvation eventually came in the form of the weapon shop she had been meaning to go to. Once it came to view, a relieved smile spread across the redhead's face. It seemed like her nightmare was going to be over soon.

''Excuse me, I think that's my destination there. Could you stop there?'' Ruby asked.

''Certainly! Just hang on a moment,'' the masked girl replied. However, when the horse didn't start to slow down, the redhead began to worry. It was then that Yang said something that made her heart stop. ''Ummm... How did I stop this thing again?''

''WHAT!?'' Ruby screamed with her face turning pale.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity to Ruby, the horse finally stopped at the weapon store she had been trying to get to. It had not been a pleasant trip, as they had first gone past the store and ended up riding around the city, causing all kind of chaos in the process. There were car crashes, people getting banged around and all sorts of objects getting wrecked. Even the police had tried to stop them a couple of times, but failed. It was honestly a miracle that no one died. Only thanks to the horse starting to get tired did the nightmarish ride finally come to an end.

Unfortunately for Ruby, she was going to have her day get even worse. As soon as they stopped at the weapon store, she saw that the store had been closed. They had been riding around so long that they didn't get there in time.

 _'This... day... sucks,'_ Ruby thought to herself bitterly.

''I-I am very sorry for this, Ruby!'' Yang apologized. ''Maybe I can somehow make it up to you by taking you back to Beacon!''

''No! It's fine! I think I'll just walk back!'' the redhead quickly said and got off the horse. However, she didn't walk far until she stepped on something very unpleasant. She looked down and saw that the horse had left it's manure on the street.

''I-I'm truly sorry about this! Let me help you!'' the masked girl said and began to get off the horse as well, but her foot got stuck in the saddle and she fell to the ground. ''Ow... This is not my- GAH!''

Somehow, Yang's fall had startled the horse, causing it to start running again. However, the disguised girl was still stuck on the saddle by her foot, causing her to get dragged on the ground.

''Stop, you stupid animal! STOP!'' Yang screamed furiously while getting dragged.

Ruby watched the horse and the rider go and disappear behind a corner. She then looked at her foot still in the manure and let out a depressed sigh.

''I never want to see another horse again,'' the redhead said to herself.

Meanwhile, a certain cat faunus was laughing on a nearby rooftop.

* * *

Later that day, Ruby and Weiss were watching TV in Beacon, when they saw a news story about the redhead's ride earlier that day. The heiress looked at the screen and her partner with wide eyes, while the younger girl curled up into a ball in shame.

''Weiss, how long do you think it's going to take before I can show my face in public again?'' Ruby asked in a depressed tone.

''I'm afraid that you're going to need a new face before doing that, Ruby,'' Weiss replied.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Apologies to those that like horses. While I have nothing against them, I do wonder if it's okay for people to ride them around populated areas. Since they are animals, there's a certain level of unpredictability and danger that goes into them. Not to mention the mess they leave behind.**

 **I'm happy to see how well this story has been received. Please keep leaving reviews, as they help motivate me to continue writing.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	4. Mistakes And Suspicions

**A Close Admirer**

 **Chapter 4: Mistakes And Suspicions**

Blake was sitting in the library, enjoying one of her favorite books, when she noticed her partner walking up to her. She was surprised to see that Yang seemed to be very happy, despite her absolutely embarrassing failure at wooing Ruby yesterday. The cat faunus couldn't help but wonder what had gotten her so happy suddenly.

''You seem to be in a good mood,'' Blake said to her partner as she sat next to her. ''I thought that after yesterday, you wouldn't be smiling for a while. What brought up this change?''

''Simple. I made up for my mistake,'' Yang answered. ''Once Ruby gets back to the dorm, she'll see a wonderful gift that has been left for her. I'm certain that it will make her forget about yesterday.''

''It has got to be really good, if you want to make up for what happened last time,'' the raven-haired girl said. ''Are you sure that it's good enough?''

''Lady Ember's gifts are the best!''

''Who's Lady Ember?'' a sudden voice asked from behind the two girls, causing them to look behind them. Weiss was standing there, looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

''W-Weiss! What are you doing here!?'' Yang asked in slight panic.

''I came here to study, like students are supposed to,'' the heiress answered. ''What are you two talking about?''

''Ummm... We were... just... talking about comic books!'' the blonde answered. ''Yeah! That's what we were talking about! Lady Ember is this new cool comic book character that I think is the best, but Blake is arguing that she isn't!''

''A comic book character?'' Weiss asked before looking at Blake. ''I didn't know that you were into comic books, Blake.''

''Well, they're not my favorite thing, but I do occasionally check out interesting ones,'' the cat faunus lied, hoping that the white-haired girl would believe Yang's lie.

Before Weiss could ask anything else, Ruby came to the library. The redhead was very angry and stomped her way to her teammates. There was even a dark aura around her that brought chills down the WBY's spines and even made some of the nearby students flee in terror.

''H-Hi, Rubes,'' Yang greeted the younger girl with fear in her voice. ''I-Is something wrong?''

''Oh, something is wrong, that's for sure,'' Ruby growled angrily. ''There's something really wrong inside the head of that damn masked idiot!''

''W-What did she do this time?'' Weiss asked while hiding behind Yang a bit, scared of her partner.

''What she did was destroy the last bits of patience that I had with her!'' the young team leader yelled furiously and banged her fist on the table her teammates were at, causing them to jump back a bit. ''Her latest stunt was the last straw!''

''C-Calm down, R-R-Ruby,'' Blake managed to say while shaking with fear. ''J-Just tell us w-what she did, o-okay? I'm s-s-sure it's not that b-bad.''

''Oh, you think so!?'' Ruby asked with her fury still raging. ''I'm certain that you won't be thinking that once you hear what she actually did!''

''W-What did she do?'' the three older girls asked in unison.

''Apparently, that moron thought that simply giving me a couple of roses would be good enough to make up for embarrassing me in public,'' the redhead began. ''But she wasn't satisfied with just a small amount. Oh no. She had to leave a whole flowerbed for me.''

''That... doesn't sound like a bad thing,'' Weiss said, confused as to why her partner was angry over it.

''It is a bad thing, when the damn flowers are left on your DAMN BED!'' Ruby yelled with fury as she banged both of her fists on the table, causing her teammates to hide behind it in fear. The librarian would have said something to the redhead, if she wasn't too busy hiding behind her desk. ''Those damn flowers left all sorts of dirt, stains and even their thorns on my sheets!''

''N-Now, now, Ruby,'' Blake said while peeking from underneath the table. ''I'm sure that can easily be cleaned.''

''Oh, I would have considered that simply an annoyance at worst. However, that was just the tip of the iceberg!'' Ruby continued. ''Unfortunately for me, that idiot didn't notice the bees that came along with those flowers!''

''B-Bees?'' Yang asked with a pale face.

''That's right. Bees. Eight of them actually. Five of which managed to sting me before I got out of the room!'' the redhead answered. ''And the worst is still yet to come.''

 _'How could this get any worse!?'_ the three older girls thought.

''You see, one of those bees was apparently a queen,'' Ruby explained. ''Can you guess what that led to?''

''...No,'' the WBY answered, fearing what the answer was.

''Well, I'll tell you! It means that other bees came through the window that moron had left open and started a hive!'' the team leader said with her fury rising with each word. ''Thanks to that, we can't use our dorm anymore! Not unless we want to get stung all over our bodies! Ozpin had to call the exterminators to come and fumigate our dorm! It will take at least a week until we can go back there!''

To say the least, the three older girls were quite horrified. Not only were they afraid that Ruby would tear their heads off in her rage, but they had also lost their dorm along with all of their belongings in there.

''My study materials!'' Weiss cried out.

''My erotic books!'' Blake whined.

''My video games!'' Yang yelled with tears in her eyes. _'Not to mention, my secret stash of Ruby pictures and my Ruby doll!'_

''All out of you reach, along with all of MY stuff as well! And we can thank Lady Lame or whatever her name was for it!'' Ruby growled out.

''But... But where are we going to sleep then?'' Weiss asked.

''Ozpin has made preparations for us to use rooms that are reserved for cases like this. Unfortunately, only two of them are available due to renovations and they can't fit us all,'' the scythe-wielder answered with a sigh. ''Weiss will have one small room for herself, while Blake and Yang will share one that's a bit bigger.''

''That's good to know, but what about you, Ruby?'' Yang asked.

''There aren't any more rooms, so I'm going to have to spend my time in a storage room,'' Ruby explained. ''I'm the leader, so I should make sure that my team gets to rest well.''

''Ruby, you don't need to-'' the blonde began to say, but was quickly cut off.

''It's my duty, Yang. End of discussion. Besides, I can't help but feel that I'm partially responsible for this. After all, it's because of me that lame lunatic did all this,'' the redhead said in a depressed voice. Before any of her teammates could say anything, they were silenced by the downright murderous aura that suddenly surrounded Ruby. ''However, if I ever see that masked dumbass again, I am going to take my scythe and I stick in her where the sun doesn't shine before skinning her alive and dumping her in salt!''

The WBY could only watch in terrified silence as their leader walked out of the library with pure fury still emanating from her. Only once they couldn't hear her footsteps were they able to come out of hiding under the table.

''Well, that certainly was-'' Yang began to say, but was cut off by Blake punching her in the head. ''Ow! What was that for!?''

''All of my books were in the dorm, you jerk!'' the cat faunus yelled angrily at her partner. ''Do you have any idea how painful this will be to me!?''

''Why are you getting angry at Yang?'' Weiss asked. ''It was that masked lunatic that's chasing Ruby who is behind this.''

Suddenly remembering how Weiss didn't know about Yang being Ruby's admirer, Blake struggled to find an excuse for getting angry at her partner.

''Ummm... It's because... She's not taking this seriously!'' the raven-haired girl lied. ''Yeah, that's right! She just thinks of this as a minor problem, while this is honestly something that should be taken seriously!''

''But she never said anything that-''

''Oh, look at the time! We need to be going now!'' Blake said as she grabbed Yang by the arm and dragged her out of the library. ''We'll see each other soon, Weiss!''

The heiress narrowed her eyes at the leaving pair of girls with suspicion growing in her.

* * *

Once they had gotten out of the library, Blake got back to showing her partner just how upset she was over not being able to get her books. The cat faunus was very passionate about her books, so losing them for a week made her quite upset.

''Just what the hell were you thinking, Yang!?'' Blake said angrily at the blonde. ''How could you screw up so badly that we can't even go to our dorm!?''

''Hey, weren't you all supportive over me going after Ruby!?'' Yang asked.

''Yeah, when it wouldn't get ME caught in the crossfire!''

The brawler was about to respond, but she heard familiar voices from behind a corner. She and the cat faunus sneaked closer to find out who were talking. They quickly learned that it was Ruby talking to Coco and Velvet of team CFVY.

''I just don't know what to do with her! I have no idea on how I can get rid of that annoying bozo!'' Ruby said to the older girls in a frustrated tone.

''Ruby, I know that you're upset over everything she has put you through, but are you sure you're not overreacting a bit?'' Velvet asked. ''I mean, most people want someone to admire them.''

''I doubt anyone wants someone like her!'' the redhead answered. ''I don't even understand how I got an admirer in the first place! How did that happen!?''

''Hey, don't sell yourself too short there, red,'' Coco said with a smile. ''You're not only a skilled fighter, but you're also a very fun and kind person that anybody would like. Not to mention, incredibly cute.''

Hearing the fashionista give her such praise caused Ruby to blush. However, Yang wasn't happy about the way Coco was talking to her crush.

''Why that fashion-loving little-'' the blonde mumbled angrily as she was about to go and give Coco the beating of a lifetime, but her partner stopped her. Blake pulled Yang back with one arm around her body and her other hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

''Shhh! Do you want them to find us!?'' the raven-haired girl whispered angrily.

''Well, I think one of the things you should try to do is figure out your admirer's identity,'' Velvet suggested to Ruby. ''You should start by listing of people you know and see if any of them match her appearance or voice or other such details.''

''Trust me, I've done that and no one I know could possibly be her,'' the redhead said.

''Are you sure?'' Coco asked. ''I mean, you've never seen her face. She could be a guy for all we know. All that she would need is a good disguise and a more feminine body.''

''The person we are talking about would have needed a lot more than that for their disguise,'' Ruby answered with a slight blush, thinking back to her first encounter with Lady Ember. ''And even though I know a lot of girls, none of them could be her.''

''How come? I'm certain someone like Pyrrha could easily disguise herself as Lady Ember,'' Velvet suggested.

''Pyrrha might have the correct body type for her, but considering that I saw her stealing some of Jaune's underwear not too long ago, I think it's safe to say that it isn't her,'' the redhead answered. ''And before you suggest Nora, she's too short and too energetic to pull it off. Not to mention, she's obsessed with Ren, not me.''

''Well, how about that Penny girl that I've seen you hang out with?'' Coco asked. ''She seems to have taken quite the liking towards you.''

''Not only is she too short as well, she has some... problems that would make it easy to identify her,'' Ruby answered, thinking back to when she discovered her robotic friend's secret.

Velvet gave a glance towards Coco, suggesting her as a possible suspect.

''Hey! How can you suspect me of all people!?'' the fashionista asked in a hurt tone.

''Don't worry, Coco. Neither of you two are under any suspicion from me,'' Ruby said. ''You two are nowhere near lame enough to be Lady Embarrassment.''

''Good to know,'' Coco said with a smirk. ''How about your own teammates? One of them could be her.''

''Weiss is too short and stuck-up to do something like this. She could never be her,'' the young team leader answered.

''Maybe so, but what about Blake and Yang?'' Velvet asked. ''I mean, you're completely forgetting about them.''

''Neither one of them could ever be Lady Ember. They're the last people I would ever suspect,'' Ruby said quickly.

''Why's that?'' Coco asked.

''Those two are hanging out with each other all alone so much that it's obvious what's going on between them,'' the redhead answered. ''They're obviously dating in secret.''

''EXCUSE ME!?'' Blake asked angrily as she walked from behind the corner, surprising her team leader and the two members of CFVY. ''What did you just say, Ruby!?''

''B-Blake? How long have you been there?'' Ruby asked.

''Long enough to hear you say that I was dating Yang! How dare you say such things!?'' the cat faunus said with pure anger in her voice.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' Yang asked as she too walked from behind the corner.

''It means that I have this thing called standards, Yang! And you do NOT meet them!'' Blake answered angrily. She then grabbed the front of Ruby's shirt and pulled her so close that they were staring each other in the eyes. ''Now you listen here! I might tolerate a lot, but you will never say that I'm dating Yang! Understood!?''

''Ummm... Sure?'' Ruby said, causing her angry teammate to let her go and walk away. ''...What was that about?''

''Not sure,'' Yang answered. She then thought of something. ''By the way, did you have Blake and I take the bigger reserve room because you thought that we were dating?''

''Pretty much, yeah,'' the redhead responded.

''That was sweet of you, but as you can see, it was unnecessary,'' the blonde said. She then had an idea. ''Hey, you think that you can change the rooms we'll be using? You could share the bigger reserve room with me.''

''Thanks, Yang, but as the leader, I need to put you guys before me. Not to mention, I'm not exactly the best roommate in my current mood,'' Ruby said before walking away.

''Dang it...'' the brawler muttered to herself in disappointment.

''Why so disappointed, Yang?'' Coco asked with a smirk. ''It's almost like you had some bigger reason for wanting Ruby to share a room with you. All alone might I add.''

''Oh, no reason!'' Yang quickly said with a blush as she started to leave as well. ''Gotta go!''

While the leader of team CFVY chuckled at the blonde's quick departure, Velvet looked confused.

''What was that about, Coco?'' the rabbit faunus asked.

''Oh, nothing. I think I just might have solved the mystery here,'' Coco answered with a grin. ''It's springtime here in Beacon, alright.''

* * *

 **Author's notes: And another chapter up! Hope you guys liked it. Please leave reviews on how you felt about it because I cannot emphasize enough on how important your feedback is to me. So please keep leaving reviews.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	5. A True Hero (Part 1)

**A Close Admirer**

 **Chapter 5: A True Hero (Part 1)**

Ruby's life was not exactly the best at the moment. In just a couple of days, she had met her secret admirer that was absolutely lame, been embarrassed in public for the whole world to see and had lost access to her dorm, forcing her to sleep in a storage room. Not only was the room dirty, it was also very cold and had a strange smell in it. Not only that, but the room was also cramped. The redhead had to squeeze herself between a stuffed Beowolf and a suit of armor, meaning that her nights weren't exactly comfortable.

It wasn't bad enough that Ruby had to go through all these humiliations, but she had to be constantly reminded of them by people around her. She could hear people whispering and see them pointing at her all the time with smiles on their faces. To say the least, Ruby's life had turned into one of embarrassment.

And it was about to get worse, thanks to team CRDL.

''Hey, Rose!'' Cardin called out to the young team leader with a grin. ''I'm surprised to still see you around here! I thought that you would be _riding off_ to the sunset!''

The four boys began laughing at the joke, while Ruby felt like crying. This is what her life was right now. One big joke. She just wished that this would all pass at some point.

Team CRDL was about to walk up to Ruby to bully her a bit more, when someone landed between them and their target. Much to the redhead's horror, it was Lady Ember.

''Stand back, you foul dogs!'' the disguised Yang said as she pulled out her plastic rapier and pointed it at the four bullies. ''My honor will not allow you to lay a finger on my fair maiden! If you wish her harm, then you must face me in combat! Now step away or face my wrath!''

While Yang was mentally congratulating herself for her ''cool'' entrance, Ruby had covered her face with her hands. She just knew that this was going to be another embarrassment for her life, and for team CRDL to beat up her ''savior.'' Plastic weapons weren't exactly the best for combat, after all.

However, while the young team leader expected Lady Ember to get beaten up by her bullies, she was surprised to see the four boys simply stare at the masked lady with raised eyebrows. The four members of team CRDL then started talking among themselves.

''Did you guys just see that?'' Cardin asked his teammates. ''Is this lady touched in the head or something?''

''Man, I thought that this was going to be funny, but this is just too sad,'' Russel said. ''This is just too stupid for me to make fun of.''

''I hear you,'' Dove agreed. ''Besides, do you see her weapon? Is that a plastic toy or something?''

''I don't know about you guys, but that just killed my mood,'' Sky stated. ''I seriously don't feel like doing this anymore.''

The four members of team CRDL then turned their attention back to Ruby. None of the boys had grins on their faces anymore, instead they just had blank looks.

''Yeah, we decided not to go with this anymore,'' Cardin stated as he and his teammates began to leave. Before he left, the team leader gave one last look at Lady Ember and said, '''Good luck with... _that,_ Ruby.''

Ruby watched with wide eyes as her bullies walked away, leaving her alone. Her secret admirer had just driven away her bullies by being lame! She didn't know which was worse, this or getting beaten up by team CRDL.

''Hah! The cowardly dogs ran away with their tails between their legs!'' Yang said smugly before turning to look at her beloved rose. ''Now, my lady. How about a kiss for your knight in shining armor?''

Instead of getting her kiss, the disguised blonde was shocked when she got a slap to the face. She looked at Ruby to see her shaking with anger.

''A KISS!? You expect me to give you a kiss after THAT!?'' Ruby screamed at her ''savior.'' ''Do you have any idea why they left!? It wasn't because you were such a threatening opponent! It was because they knew that nothing they could do would ever be as bad as what you could do to me! How about you do me something truly helpful for once and LEAVE ME ALONE!?''

Yang could only stand still as she watched her beloved redhead stomp away from her angrily. She didn't even move an inch when Blake appeared from a nearby bush with a smirk on her face. The cat faunus had been watching and recording her partner's ''heroic deed'' and had a good laugh at it.

''Well, that ended in failure. Good thing there's always another chance for you to make up for it, right?'' Blake asked with the smirk on her face. However, when Yang didn't answer, she got a bit concerned. ''Yang? Is everything alright?''

The brawler didn't respond through words. Instead, she began to cry. It wasn't just any normal crying either. Yang was bawling like a little child that had dropped their ice cream. Blake had to actually cover her ears from the noise the blonde was making.

''WAAAAH! RUBES HATES ME! SHE HATES MEEE! WHY RUBES!? WHY!?'' Yang managed to say while crying.

''Yang, calm down!'' Blake yelled in an attempt at stopping her partner's cries. ''Ruby doesn't hate you! She's just a bit upset at you for your mistakes! That's all!''

''You... You really think so?'' the blonde asked while sniffling. ''Rubes doesn't hate Yang?''

''No. Ruby doesn't hate Yang, so calm down,'' the cat faunus said. _'Besides, I'm sure that I would go deaf if I had to hear you crying any longer.'_

''Okay! Back in the game!'' Yang suddenly said enthusiastically. ''So what's our next move, coach?''

 _'I can't help but be disturbed by how quickly her mood changed,'_ Blake thought to herself before saying, ''What you just did here might have ended in failure, but it had a correct idea. Ruby idolizes heroes, so if you were to become one in her eyes, you would surely win her over.''

''Of course! A hero! Why didn't I think of that before!? I even have this cool costume!'' Yang said with a grin, causing one of her partner's eyes to twitch when she called her costume cool. ''So what should I do? Save a kitten from a tree? Could YOU be the kitten I'm going to save!?''

''Suggest something like that again and I'll punch you in the teeth,'' the raven-haired girl answered with an angry growl. ''Besides, something small like that wouldn't impress Ruby nowhere near enough. I think you need to do something truly spectacular.''

''Like what?''

''You need to save her from a kidnapper.''

* * *

The next day, Ruby was in the city of Vale, heading to one of her favorite bookstores. The store was in a rather secluded area of the city, away from the areas with large amounts of people. However, this place often had some rather rare books, which made it a great place for someone like Ruby. The redhead was excited to see if anything new had popped up at the store.

Unknown to the young team leader, she was being followed by two of her teammates, who were ready to fulfill their next plan. Blake and Yang were hiding in a nearby alley, watching as Ruby entered the store.

''Alright, she's in. Are you ready, Yang?'' Blake asked her partner.

''Not sure. I mean, this seems so wrong,'' the blonde answered. She was currently disguised, but not as Lady Ember this time. Right now, she was wearing a black hoodie with the hood covering her hair, a white scarf that was covering the lower half of her face, black sunglasses, black gloves, tight blue jeans and black combat boots. This was her disguise for her partner's next plan. ''I don't want to hurt her.''

''You're not hurting her, Yang, you're just staging a little act for her,'' the cat faunus said in a frustrated tone. ''All you're going to do is grab her, tie her up, take her to that abandoned warehouse we found and then pretend to rescue her as Lady Ember. I'm sure there's no harm done there.''

''I'm pretty sure those first two parts aren't as harmless as you're making them to be,'' Yang stated blankly. ''Besides, the poor girl will be scared beyond belief! I don't want to do that to her! Can't we just stage some other heroic deeds for me to do and impress her with?''

''Trust me, this is the best way to do this. She might think you're a nice person, if you do some other good deeds, but this will make you her personal hero. She'll be in love with you faster than you know it.''

''But can't we just get someone else to do it?''

''You're the only one with enough physical strength to do this properly. Besides, we don't want anyone else to know about this, and I'll be too busy recording- I mean, observing to do it. Also, I've seen the stuff on your Scroll. I know you'll enjoy this,'' Blake said, causing her partner to blush. ''By the way, I can understand you getting most of those pictures, but how did you get pictures of Ruby like that?''

''Don't ask,'' Yang simply stated.

The door to the bookstore suddenly opened and Ruby walked out. The two older girls went to their positions and prepared themselves for what was about to happen. Blake went to hide behind some trash cans, while Yang pressed herself against a wall and waited for the redhead to walk past her.

Eventually, Ruby came into the blonde's view. The young team leader was too focused on her newest book to notice the masked person in the alley next to her. In a flash, Yang went to action and grabbed the younger girl. Ruby dropped her book in shock, when she suddenly felt a hand over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her body before she was pulled into an alley. The redhead tried to scream and struggle, but wasn't able to free herself.

''Hey there, beautiful,'' Yang whispered to her captive. Her voice was altered by the collar Blake had given her, so Ruby didn't know who she was. ''Don't fight it. We're just gonna have some fun together.''

The disguised blonde started to drag her crush deeper into the alley, but she was unprepared for what happened next. Ruby suddenly stomped on Yang's foot with all her might, causing the brawler to cry out in pain. This also caused her to loosen her grip, which allowed the redhead to break free from her hold. Once she was free, Ruby wasted no time to fight back. She grabbed the lid from a nearby trash can and hit her attacker on the head with it as hard as she could. Despite Yang going down to the ground, the redhead didn't stop. Instead, she continued to hit the disguised girl over and over on the head, while Yang begged her to stop.

''Please... Stop... No more...'' Yang whimpered while Ruby's furious onslaught continued with the redhead screaming and cursing throughout the whole thing.

Meanwhile, Blake was laughing like a lunatic as she recorded the whole thing on her Scroll.

* * *

Thanks to Blake being there, Yang didn't get caught by the police. Ruby had turned away from her attacker as she tried to call the authorities to come take away her kidnapper, allowing the cat faunus to quickly and silently pick up her partner and carry her away.

Right now, the blonde was laying on her bed with an ice pack on her sore head. She was starting to regret agreeing with her partner's idea.

''I swear, Rubes doesn't need help with combat training anymore,'' Yang mumbled to herself. ''That girl is so lethal that even a trash can lid is a deadly weapon. I'm lucky that my head didn't turn into paste.''

While the brawler was moaning in pain, Weiss walked into the room. The heiress noticed the state of her teammate and wanted to know what was wrong, so she walked up to Yang's bed.

''What happened to you?'' Weiss asked. ''You look like someone just beat you down with a sledgehammer.''

''You have no idea how close to the truth you are,'' Yang mumbled. ''Unfortunately, I can't tell. It's a bit of a secret.''

''Just what is up with everyone today!?'' the heiress asked angrily. ''Not too long ago, I saw Ruby practically fuming and mumbling something about perverts. Then I saw Blake with the biggest smile on her face that I have ever seen while she was giggling like a lunatic. Now I see you laying on your bed like you're dying! What is going on here!?''

''Weiss... Just let me be...'' the blonde mumbled in a pained voice. ''I have the worst headache I've ever had and your screaming is only making it worse.''

Seeing how she was not going to get any answers from Yang, Weiss walked out of her team's dorm. She was going to go to the library for some studying, but then she heard something. The white-haired girl looked at where the sound was coming from and saw that it was coming from a janitor's closet that she was just passing by. She stepped closer and was able to recognize the sound as muffled laughter.

Not just any laughter either. It was Blake's.

Having had enough of being left in the shadows of what was going on around her, Weiss opened the door to reveal Blake sitting on the floor with her Scroll in her hands. The heiress' sudden appearance caused the cat faunus to freeze, allowing her teammate to see what was on her Scroll. It was a video of Ruby viciously beating someone on the head with a trash can lid.

Upon seeing Blake's video, Weiss connected a couple of dots. Yang had a sore head and Ruby had apparently beaten someone on the head. It was obvious that these two things were connected. That still left questions, like why did Blake have a video of this and why was it all such a big secret.

''You better start talking, Blake,'' Weiss said in a voice that left no room for arguing.

The cat faunus gulped loudly and hoped that the heiress would see her point of view.

* * *

 **Author's notes: This is the one chapter that I've been dying to write. It was actually this chapter that started the whole idea for this story, so I'm hoping that you guys liked it as well.**

 **Next time, Weiss will be joining the fun. Look forward to that.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	6. A True Hero (Part 2)

**A Close Admirer**

 **Chapter 6: A True Hero (Part 2)**

A day had passed since Yang's failed attempt at being Ruby's ''hero.'' Thanks to her Aura healing her, the blonde was able to recover from the damage to her head very fast. She still had a slight headache, but it was nothing like it had been before. Right now, Yang just hoped that whatever Blake was planning next wouldn't risk her going through such pain again.

''Blake better not be suggesting another ''kidnap Ruby first and then save her'' scenario. If I take another beating like that, I'm not sure I'll make it through,'' Yang mumbled to herself as she was heading to her team's dorm to hear her partner's newest plan. She rubbed her head, thinking about the pain she had gone through not too long ago. ''Hopefully she's just going to have me do some smaller heroic deeds.''

When the brawler entered the dorm, she saw that Blake wasn't the only one there. Weiss was also there, sitting on her bed. Both girls were staring at Yang, like they had been waiting for her.

''Ummm... Blake? Weren't we supposed to have a talk between just the two of us?'' Yang asked her partner while looking at Weiss. ''I don't remember ice princess being included.''

While the heiress was angered by the nickname, Blake let out a sigh. This was going to be hard and it could very easily backfire in a very painful way for her.

''Yang, Weiss knows what's going on. She's part of our group now,'' the cat faunus answered, causing her partner to give her a betrayed and angry look. ''I know that you didn't want to involve others, but there's no helping it. We are going to need Weiss' help in our plans.''

''How come!? What could the most coldhearted person in our group do to help me!? She probably doesn't even know what love is!'' the blonde asked with her eyes turning red for a second, showing just how upset she was.

While Weiss was fuming over what Yang said, Blake tried to think of a good explanation. She agreed with her partner over how cold the white-haired girl could be. There didn't seem to be any real reason for including her.

Then the raven-haired girl remembered one thing about her icy teammate.

''She's essentially our sponsor,'' Blake lied. ''Thanks to her help, we will be able to afford equipment that will help you woo Ruby. This will be necessary if we really want to impress her.''

''Oh! So she's a cash cow!'' Yang said. She actually liked that idea. ''That makes sense. There's really nothing else that's good about her.''

''How dare you!? I'll have you know that-!''

''Well, we can all agree on that,'' Blake said, cutting off Weiss. While the heiress was fuming about what had been said about her and Yang was happily thinking about the possibilities her new ally brought, the cat faunus thought about how Weiss REALLY joined the group.

* * *

 _''So let me get this straight,'' Weiss said to Blake. The two of them were in an empty classroom, discussing what the heiress had just discovered about her teammates. ''Yang is in love with Ruby, who isn't really her sister?''_

 _The raven-haired girl nodded._

 _''They only grew up together?''_

 _Another nod._

 _''And now you're ''helping'' Yang get together with her?''_

 _A nod._

 _''And your ''help'' consists of having her do all sorts of embarrassing and ridiculous things, which often backfire? And this is all so that you can get back at her for all of her pranks, jokes and those god. Damn. PUNS!?''_

 _''...Yes,' Blake answered._

 _''...Why didn't you TELL ME ABOUT THIS!?'' Weiss screamed at her teammate. ''Do you have any idea how much I want to get back at that blonde brute!? If I had a lien every time she called me ice queen, I wouldn't need to inherit my father's company! Her pranks have almost driven me insane with rage, last of which had me accidentally dye my hair pink! PINK! I had to wear a hood over my head for almost a week! And don't even get me started on those puns of hers!''_

 _''Well... Yang didn't really want others to know about this. If I were to tell you, I'm sure that she wouldn't be happy about it, and I like where my head is attached to right now,'' the cat faunus answered. ''Besides, I didn't know that you were into this kind of stuff.''_

 _''I am ALWAYS into getting payback against those that have angered me!'' the heiress said as she took hold of the front of Blake's shirt. ''Now, you are going to include me in your further plans for humiliating that blonde idiot. Understood?''_

 _''Y-Yes.''_

 _''Good. That's what I wanted to hear,'' Weiss said happily as she let go of her teammate and started to leave. ''And send me a copy of that video of yours and any other stuff you have. I could use a good laugh.''_

 _''...And she wonders why people think she's just like her father,'' Blake mumbled to herself once the white-haired girl had left._

* * *

''So, what's the next plan?'' Yang asked, bringing Blake back from her memories. ''I hope that it won't put me at too much risk this time. I don't want to face Ruby's wrath again.''

''Instead of trying something new, we are going to try one of our previous plans again,'' the cat faunus answered. ''We are going to have Ruby kidnapped and-''

''NO!'' the blonde suddenly screamed with a horrified look on her face. ''Absolutely not! I don't want to go through what happened last time ever again!''

''You won't! Would you please let me finish first!?'' Blake yelled back at her partner. ''What we are going to do this time is have someone else do the kidnapping part and then have you rescue Ruby.''

''So... no trash can lids?'' Yang asked, still fearful of repeating what happened last time.

''No, Yang. No trash can lids,'' the raven-haired girl answered with a sigh, causing her partner to look very relieved. ''I was thinking that with Weiss' help we might be able to hire some additional help. Now we just need to find people that are both willing and able to do it.''

''That might not be all that easy,'' Weiss said. ''We are talking about Ruby here. Even if she's caught by surprise, there's still a good chance that she'll just beat up whoever is trying to kidnap her. We need some really strong people for this.''

''I know where to find them!'' Yang said happily, surprising her teammates.

* * *

''Would you repeat what you just said?'' Junior asked. He was currently sitting at a table in his club with the WBY, and the blonde in the trio just said something he couldn't believe. ''I need to confirm what I just heard.''

''You heard me. I want to borrow the Malachite twins for a bit,'' Yang said with a smile. ''I kind of need their help on something.''

The gangster let out a frustrated sigh. It wasn't enough that the blonde menace regularly came to wreck his club, but now she was making downright insane requests. Junior could only wonder what was wrong with the girl.

''You can't be serious,'' Junior said with a frown on his face. ''Those twins are the best fighters in my group and you think that I would just hand them over to you? What kind of a job do you even have planned for them? Are you trying to recruit them into some sort of a superhero team to take down Torchwick?''

''Of course not! I've already got a team for that,'' the blonde answered. ''I just need them to do a little act for me.''

''What kind of an act?''

''They just need to kidnap someone, act like the villains they are and then get beaten up by me! Sounds good, right?''

''...That brought up so many questions that I don't want to be answered,'' Junior said as he stood up. ''My answer is no. Now please leave.''

''Oh, come on, Junior! Help a girl out, would ya!?'' Yang cried out as she got up to follow the gangster. ''They won't be harmed and I promise to bring them back as soon as possible! Pretty please?''

''My answer is still no. Besides, what do I get from this?'' Junior asked. ''You can't seriously think that I would give them to you for free! Even Torchwick had to pay for the guys I gave him.''

''Well, you'll get to keep your other twins.''

''My other-?''

Before Junior could finish his question, Yang ran in front of him and grabbed his crotch VERY painfully. The gang leader cried out in pain from having his privates handled so roughly.

''Now, you'll let me borrow the twins and you'll keep these. Okay?'' the brawler asked with red eyes.

Before Junior gave in, he was rescued by Yang's teammates. Blake walked up to her partner and hit her over the head with a chair, knocking her out for a moment. The cat faunus then dragged her partner away from the gangster, so that Weiss could go and make a deal with him.

''I'm sorry for my brute of a teammate,'' the heiress said while writing a check. ''I'm sure that the two of us can come to an agreement over borrowing your servants.''

''I doubt that you'll be able to-'' Junior began to say, but was cut off when Weiss handed him the check. He looked it over and his eyes went wide. ''On second thought, take them. Take them and use them any way you like.''

* * *

The next day, the Malachite twins were hiding in an alley that was near a Dust store called From Dust Til Dawn. The two girls were waiting for their target, Ruby Rose, to come out of the store so that they could kidnap her like the three other girls from team RWBY wanted them to. They would then take her to an abandoned building, where Yang would then pretend to beat them in a fight and then rescue the redhead.

To say the least, the twins were not happy about this job. Not only was the job that they were forced into doing completely stupid, they would also be helping someone they considered their enemy. If it wasn't for their boss ordering them to do this, they would have just stayed at home and let the blonde find someone else to help her.

''Hey, sis. Could you remind me why we're doing this again?'' Melanie asked.

''You mean besides the fact that the boss ordered us? Well, he said that he would provide us with a lifetime supply of make-up,'' Miltia answered. ''Although, I'm not sure if it's worth this.''

''I hear you. Just the idea of helping that blondie is enough to-''

The white-clad twin's rant was cut off by her Scroll ringing. She pulled it out and she immediately frowned upon seeing that the call came from Yang.

''Yes?'' Melanie answered the call with an unhappy tone.

 _''Ruby is about to come out of the store! Get ready!''_ Yang said before ending the call. The three older girls of team RWBY were supposed to be hiding in another place nearby. Their job was to observe Ruby and inform the criminal twins of her movements. However, the two sisters didn't know where the three Huntresses were.

''Get ready, sis. It's showtime,'' Melanie told her sister and the two twins got ready.

The Malachite twins heard the chime of the Dust shop's bell ringing, telling them that someone just came out of the store. They then heard the sound of footsteps heading their way. The twins got ready for action as the sound of footsteps grew closer.

Just before the person heading towards them came into view, the two gangsters sprung into action. Miltia had a large, brown blanket, which she threw over her target, covering their vision. Before the person could take the blanket off, Melanie went behind them and wrapped her arms around them, thus holding the target in place.

''She's bigger than I thought!'' the white-clad twin said as she struggled to hold her captive still. ''Quick! Get her legs!''

Miltia went to do as she was told, but their captive managed to kick her in the face. While her Aura managed to protect her from damage, it still hurt and angered her quite a bit.

''Knock her out! We can't do this with her struggling like this!'' the red-clad twin ordered.

''But weren't we told not to-!?''

''I don't care! Just-!''

Before Miltia could finish, her Scroll started ringing. She pulled it out and saw that the call came from Yang.

''What!? This is kind of a bad time for you to call us!'' the gangster girl barked into her Scroll.

 _''What do you mean a bad time!? You two haven't even made your move yet!''_ Yang yelled back. _''Ruby is walking away and neither one of you is doing anything!''_

The blonde's words confused Miltia. She turned towards her sister, who was busy punching their captive in the head in an effort to knock them out.

''Hey, that's apparently not our target,'' the red gangster said, causing her sister to stop.

''What? But if this isn't Ruby, then who is this?'' Melanie asked. She then pulled the blanket off their target to reveal it as some blonde boy they hand never seen before. ''Who the-?''

The sudden sound of some clearing their throat caused the twins to stop. They then slowly turned to look who it was and saw none other than Pyrrha Nikos, the champion of Mistral, standing there and looking VERY angry.

''And just what do you think you're doing to my team leader?'' Pyrrha asked with venom in her voice.

''Ummm... This was an accident! We didn't mean to do anything to him!'' Melanie quickly said.

''Yeah! Can you forgive us?'' Miltia asked with a terrified smile on her face.

''Let's see... No,'' the redheaded amazon answered while cracking her knuckles.

The Malachite twins were in for the most painful day of their lives.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I was originally planning to have the whole ''Yang tries to be a hero that rescues Ruby'' thing be split into two parts, but I just liked the idea of having the Malachite twins accidentally attack Jaune too much. Because of it, this whole thing will now be split into three parts. Rest assured, the twins will be back in action in the next chapter.**

 **Please leave reviews, faves and follows. Those greatly motivate me to continue.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	7. A True Hero (Part 3)

**A Close Admirer**

 **Chapter 7: A True Hero (Part 3)**

It was the day after the Malachite twins had failed in their job of kidnapping Ruby and helping Yang look like a hero in front of her. The two sisters were currently in team RWBY's dorm with the three older members of the team, getting yelled at by a certain angry blonde.

''I can't believe how badly you two messed this up!'' Yang angrily yelled at the Malachite twins. ''All you two managed to do was make Pyrrha look like a hero in front of Jaune! She got to carry her crush back to Beacon in her arms and everything! Now there are rumors floating about them getting together even! That was supposed to happen with me and Ruby! Do you have any idea how jealous I am of Pyrrha right now!?''

''Hey, it wasn't exactly our fault!'' Melanie yelled back. ''You should have known that there are three Dust shops called Dust Til Dawn in the city! How were we supposed to know which one she would be at!?''

''Yeah! Besides, you should have warned us about that crazy red gorilla!'' Miltia shouted. ''Neither of us could even lay a finger on her and had to run for our lives! If we hadn't jumped off a bridge, she would have killed us!''

''I'm surprised that those two managed to survive,'' Blake said to Weiss. ''Not many could survive something like that.''

''I'm just glad that I never accepted Jaune's proposals,'' Weiss said with a pale face. ''I can't help but shudder at the thought of what would have happened, if I had gone on a date with him or something like that.''

''Would you two focus!?'' Yang yelled at her teammates before turning her attention back to the twins. ''Now, you two are going to go and do this properly and not make any more dumb mistakes! Understood!?''

''To hell with that! We aren't doing this anymore!'' Miltia responded angrily.

''Yeah! No way are we going to risk facing the redhead gorilla again!'' Melanie added as she and her sister got up and started to walk towards the door. ''If you want help, go ask someone else! I'm sure Torchwick would love to assist you!''

''Hang on a second, you can't just leave!'' the blonde shouted, stopping the twins. ''Your boss has said that we could use you for as long as we wanted, so you're not walking away from this!''

''You can't be serious!'' the twins yelled in shock.

''Call him, if you don't believe me.''

Melanie pulled out her Scroll and called Junior to see if Yang was telling the truth. After about two minutes of talking, the white-clad twin put her Scroll away.

''It's true. The boss said that he got another check from the Schnee and that we have to do this,'' Melanie said in a depressed tone to her sister. ''On the plus side, we both get a lifetime supply of strawberry ice cream.''

''See? Now you have no choice but to help us,'' Yang said with an evil grin. She then heard something from the other side of the room and ran up to the door to listen more closely. Her eyes went wide as she realized what it was. ''Crap! Ruby's coming! Get out of here quick!''

Before either of the twins could really do anything, they were thrown out of the window by the blonde. The two girls crashed to the ground painfully, leaving behind small craters.

''You know what, sis? I'm starting to think that none of this is worth what we're getting,'' Miltia said to her twin.

''Funny you should say that. I was just thinking the same thing,'' Melanie replied.

* * *

The next day, Ruby was sitting in a small cafe, enjoying some cookies and a cup of hot chocolate. Unknown to her, one of the waitresses had been replaced by the Malachite twins, with Melanie putting on her uniform.

''Why do I have to do this, sis?'' the white-clad twin asked in a sad tone. ''This outfit doesn't look good at all.''

''Because you lost at rock-paper-scissors,'' Miltia answered.

''I know that. But why can't we do this in our normal clothes?''

''That's because blondie would kill us, if we harmed that girl in any way. Remember the talk we had before we set out to do this?''

Melanie thought back to when earlier that day Yang had given them instructions on their job. The blonde ended it by saying how she heard about the twins roughing up Jaune and told them that she would end their lives painfully, if they did it to Ruby. Thanks to her eyes glowing red and her hair burning up in her anger, the Malachite twins swore that the redhead wouldn't be harmed. In fact, they would stay away from her as far as possible, once their job was done.

''Oh right... That's why,'' Melanie said with a gulp, thinking about how terrifying Yang had been. ''I'm going to see her in my nightmares from now on.''

''And that's exactly why we can't mess this up,'' Miltia said as she handed a tray with a mug of hot chocolate to her sister. ''Now go there and get this done already!''

The white-clad twin let out a sigh as she started to make her way towards their target. Once she got to Ruby's table, she placed the mug on it, causing the redheaded girl to look at her in surprise.

''Miss, I don't think that I ordered that,'' Ruby said as she pointed at the mug.

''It's on the house, honey,'' Melanie said and gave the young team leader a wink before walking away.

Ruby looked at the new mug of chocolate with surprised eyes before beginning to happily drink it. She managed to drink about half of it before she suddenly started to feel very sleepy. The redhead soon fell unconscious over her table.

Before any of the other staff could go and see what was wrong with Ruby, Miltia ran up to her, pretending to be her friend.

''Oh no! Did you fall asleep again, Ruby!?'' the red-clad twin said while acting very badly. ''I guess there's no helping it! I have to carry you back!''

Miltia gathered the unconscious girl in her arms and started to drag her to the exit, while whistling in an effort to make herself look innocent. However, one of the waitresses cleared her throat very loudly, causing the gangster girl to stop. Miltia turned to look at the waitress, who was glaring at her.

''Excuse me, but could you perhaps leave her?'' the waitress asked with barely hidden anger. ''I have a feeling that we can't exactly trust you with her.''

''What!? Of course you can trust me!'' Miltia lied as she started to sweat. ''There's nothing to worry about me! Nothing at all! I'm just one of your average, law-abiding citizens! Not a member of any type of a criminal organization or anything like that! Nothing shady about me at all!''

''...I think I'm going to call the-''

Before the waitress could finish her threat, Melanie hit her over the head with her tray as hard as she could. Once the waitress was out cold, the white-themed twin ran to her sister and helped her with carrying Ruby.

''Quick! Let's make a run for it!'' Melanie yelled to her sister before the two of them ran out of the cafe while carrying their sleeping target.

* * *

Some time later, Ruby began to wake up in an abandoned building. She soon found out that she was unable to move, as she had been tied to a chair with duct tape. A piece of it was covering her mouth as well, silencing any cries of help from her.

The redhead looked around herself in a panic, trying to figure out where she was. She soon heard the sound of footsteps coming towards and turned to look where the sound was coming from. There Ruby saw two twin girls walking towards her. She started to sweat from fear, as she could only wonder what they were planning to do to her.

''Well, well, look who's awake,'' Melanie said with a smirk. ''We had to go through a lot of trouble to get you.''

After the white-clad twin spoke, there was a brief silence, like the twins were waiting for something. Melanie then nudged her sister a bit, gaining her attention.

''Go on!'' the white gangster whispered to her twin. ''Give her the speech!''

''Huh? Was that my job?'' Miltia asked.

''Yes, it was your job! I took care of the kidnapping, so you take care of the speech!'' Melanie answered.

''...I can't remember it. How did it go again?''

''Oh, for the love of-!'' the white twin said angrily as she dug through her pockets and pulled out a piece of paper. ''Here! Just read this.''

While Miltia was reading the paper, Ruby was staring at the twins with a raised eyebrow. While she had been scared of them at first, her fear was quickly being washed away. Seeing the two gangsters fumble around the way they did made them look rather unthreatening.

Suddenly, Miltia looked up from the piece of paper in her hands with a frown on her face. She turned towards her sister and said, ''I'm not saying any of this.''

''What!? But that's your job!'' Melanie cried out angrily. ''I took care of my part and now you have to do yours! How can you just quit in the middle of all this!?''

''Just take a look at this ''speech'' and you'll understand,'' Miltia answered as she handed the piece of paper back to her sister.

The white-clad twin took the paper and read what was written on it. As soon as she did this, her eyes went wide with surprise and shock, until she started frowning upon reading it all the way through. The speech that Yang had prepared for them did not meet the twins' expectations.

''What the hell is this!?'' Melanie asked angrily. ''This is nothing but cliche villain lines that you wouldn't even see in cartoons these days, along with evil laughter written in here as well! And our ''diabolical plan'' is to eliminate all the cookies in the world!? What kind of a moron writes this kind of crap!?''

''You tell me. I have no idea,'' Miltia said.

While the twins were having their moment, Ruby was staring at them blankly. All the fear that she had been feeling not too long ago had just completely disappeared. The redhead didn't believe that she was in any real danger anymore. She felt like she was the victim of a very bad prank, and whoever was responsible for it would pay.

''This is stupid. I'll just text that idiot, so we can get this over with,'' Melanie grumbled angrily as she took out her Scroll and started to write a message for Yang. At this point, the gangster twins just wanted to end the whole ''act'' they had been forced into doing.

After about a couple of minutes of waiting, Yang leaped from the shadows and landed in front of the Malachite twins in her Lady Ember outfit. The disguised girl pulled out her rapier and pointed it at the criminal duo, like she was challenging them to a duel.

''Ha! I see you scum have taken my fair maiden as your captive! Such a crime I can't look away from, as I am Lady Ember! The defender of justice and love! And I shall make you cry for forgiveness over what you've done to my beloved Ruby Rose! Come at me, you filthy dogs!'' Yang declared with a cocky smirk on her face, as she prepared for her ''epic duel'' with the twins.

While the blonde was doing her little act, the Malachite twins were staring at her with wide eyes. Neither of the two girls could say anything, as they were stunned by just how lame their employer was being.

Ruby was also staring at the masked lady, but her stare was one of fury. She knew that her admirer was behind all of this somehow and she would make her pay for it.

''Speechless over how stunning I look? Doesn't matter! I shall still deliver justice to you!'' Yang exclaimed as she went to attack Miltia with her rapier.

''Wait! I'm not-!'' the red-clad girl tried to say, but was cut off as the blonde's attack hit her. However, instead of being harmed like she was expecting, the sword simply snapped in half.

''Oh right... Plastic weapons aren't exactly suited for fighting,'' Yang said to herself, as she looked at her broken sword.

Upon seeing the disguised girl's failure, the Malachite twins looked at each other. Without saying a single word, the two gangsters agreed on one thing. This whole thing had gone too far and they were going to stop it immediately.

''THAT DOES IT!'' Melanie screamed angrily, shocking Yang. ''We've had it with this idiotic little play of yours!''

''It's about time we gave you what you deserved!'' Miltia said as angrily as her sister. Both twins then started to stomp towards the masked girl while cracking their knuckles.

''H-Hang on! Hang on!'' Yang said in an attempt at stopping the furious gangster girls. ''Let's talk about this, okay?''

The blonde's pleas fell on deaf ears as the Malachite twins proceeded to give her a beating that she would never forget. Once they were finished, they left Yang laying on the floor while they made their way out of the building.

''And one more thing! If you ever need someone's help in your dumb plans, don't bother asking for us!'' Melanie left before she and her sister left.

''Ow... Some people just refuse to be reasonable,'' Yang mumbled to herself while rubbing her sore body. She then froze still as she felt like something horrifying was staring at her. The blonde slowly turned to look behind her to see Ruby staring at her with the angriest look on her face that Yang had ever seen. Despite the younger girl being tied to a chair, Yang felt like she was staring at the Grimm Reaper himself at that moment.

''Ummm... I-I didn't forget about you! I'm g-going to untie you r-right now!'' the disguised blonde said with a smile as she tried her best to hide her fear. She slowly made her way to the tied up girl and stood in front of her. ''N-Now, I'm going t-to start with t-the tape on your m-mouth, okay? N-Now don't be t-too angry.''

As gently as possible, Yang took the tape off the redhead's mouth. However, Ruby didn't say anything. She just continued to stare angrily at the masked lady.

''R-Ruby? Is everything a-alright?'' Yang asked while fearing the answer.

''If you untie me right now, I'll give you ten seconds,'' Ruby said.

''T-Ten seconds?''

''After those ten seconds, I'm going to make you wish that you had never been born.''

''...A-Actually, you know what?'' Yang asked while backing away from Ruby. ''I d-don't think that I c-can untie you. Those t-ties seem a bit t-too d-difficult for me. I think I-I'll have to ask someone else to h-help with that.''

''DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM ME!'' the redhead roared in her fury. ''YOU GET OVER HERE AND FREE ME RIGHT NOW, SO I CAN GIVE YOU JUST WHAT YOU DESERVE! UNDERSTOOD!?''

''I'll get you help! I promise that you won't have to wait for long!'' the disguised blonde managed to say while running away from Ruby in fear. As she did this, she left a wet trail on the floor from wetting her pants.

While Ruby continued to scream in fury, she didn't notice how Weiss and Blake were hiding in the room. The monochrome duo was hiding behind a stack of boxes that was in there and they had recorded every second of Yang's embarrassing act. Right now, they were trying their best to not burst out in laughter, so that their team leader wouldn't find out about them.

* * *

 **Author's notes: This will be the last time in this story that Yang tries to become Ruby's hero, I swear. I'm currently trying to finish this story, so that I can move on to other projects. There also won't be many chapters to this story after this. We are pretty close to the end right now.**

 **Hope you guys have liked the story so far and check out the other chapters, when they're ready.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	8. The Last Straw

**A Close Admirer**

 **Chapter 8: The Last Straw**

After Yang's failed attempt at playing hero, Ruby had become very paranoid. The redhead kept looking behind her to see if anyone was stalking her and was scared by the slightest sounds. She was afraid that Lady Ember would come from anywhere and attempt to woo her again. Since all of these attempts had ended with Ruby being embarrassed one way or another, she wanted to make sure that her stalker wouldn't get another chance. The young team leader was even carrying her scythe with her at all times.

Yang herself had become tense around Ruby. While she knew that her identity as Lady Ember was unknown to the younger girl, she couldn't help but be afraid that the truth would be revealed. The redhead had made it very clear how furious she was at her admirer, so the blonde had a good reason to be afraid.

It had been about three days since Ruby's ''kidnapping'' and the scythe-wielder was making her way to the library. However, as she was walking down the hallways of Beacon, she made sure to check behind every corner and every possible hiding spot. She didn't want to surprised by Lady Ember or any of her hired help again.

Ruby was in the process of looking around a corner, when someone put their hand on her shoulder. In an instant, the redhead pulled out her scythe and turned around, ready to cut down whoever it was that had touched her. But instead of seeing a familiar masked lady, she saw her three teammates standing there with shocked expressions on their faces. To make things worse, Yang had hid behind Blake in order to protect herself from the younger girl's wrath.

''...Hi, Ruby,'' Weiss greeted her partner awkwardly. ''Is everything okay? We saw that you seemed a bit stressed out, to say the least.''

''Sorry guys,'' Ruby said with a sigh as she put away her weapon. ''It's just that this whole thing with Lady Ember has gotten out of hand. Every time she decides to pull off one of her schemes, it ends with me getting humiliated or something. I'm just tired of it and I don't want to deal with it anymore.''

''It's okay, Ruby. We understand,'' Blake said with a smile. She and the other two older girls were calming down after seeing their team leader put away her weapon.

''By the way, Rubes, wanna go to Vale with us?'' Yang asked. ''We were planning to go see a movie or something. You should tag along and try to relax a bit.''

''Thanks for the offer, but I have to say no,'' Ruby answered with a sad smile. ''I've neglected my studies a bit too much and I need to catch up with them.''

''Ruby, you shouldn't-''

Yang's words were cut off as the young scythe-wielder started to suddenly radiate a murderous aura around her. The three older girls slightly backed away in fear of their team leader.

''Besides, I just know that damn STALKER of mine will come and ruin the whole thing!'' Ruby said while gritting her teeth in anger. ''I swear that if I ever get my hands on her, I will make even the worst torture chambers in the world look like amusement parks compared to what I'll do to her!''

The WBY watched with wide eyes as their leader walked away from them. None of the three girls dared to even breathe in fear of Ruby directing her anger towards them. Only once the redhead had disappeared behind a corner did the three girls allow themselves to relax a bit.

''Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!'' Yang screamed in frustration. ''It wasn't supposed to go like this! I was supposed to make her fall in love with me! Not get her angered so badly that she would want to kill me!''

''Maybe you should consider letting it be?'' Blake suggested. ''I'm not saying that you should give up on getting Ruby to like you. I just think that you should stop with all these insane plots before she loses her mind completely.''

''No way! Absolutely not!'' the blonde yelled at her partner. ''I have to keep going or someone else might come in and take Ruby from me! I know that I have messed up badly, but I can't let just a couple of mistakes get to me!''

''Didn't you hear what Ruby just said?'' Weiss asked. ''If you keep this up, she is going to make you suffer! And I'm sure that she was serious with her threats!''

''So? Love is never easy! No matter what the case is, you are bound to face a few obstacles in your path of love!'' Yang argued.

''I'm pretty sure that in most cases you don't have to worry about getting cut in half with a scythe,'' Blake stated blankly.

''Details, details,'' the brawler said while waving off her teammates' arguments. ''Now, what I need is some way to make Ruby like Lady Ember. Something that tells her ''I'm sorry.'' Any suggestions?''

''No way. We are not getting involved in this one,'' Weiss said and shook her head.

''I agree. As much fun as it is to laugh- I mean, observe your attempts, I think it's better if we pulled back from this. Ruby is getting way too angry for this to be safe for anyone. You're on your own in this,'' Blake said before she and the heiress walked away, leaving their blonde teammate alone.

''Well fine! I'll just think of something on my own! And it will be a lot better than anything you two jerks would ever think of!'' Yang yelled at her two teammates before heading towards her team's dorm to think of a new plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby was walking towards the library with an aura of anger around her, which was strong enough to cause other students to avoid her. The redhead was so focused on her angry thoughts on a certain masked lady that she didn't notice that a she had caught the attention of a certain teacher. Glynda Goodwitch noticed that one of her students was on a very nasty mood and felt like she should do something about it. Otherwise, someone could get hurt.

''Ms. Rose, is everything alright?'' the teacher called out to her student, causing her to stop and turn to look at her. ''You don't seem to be as happy as you usually are. Is something wrong?''

''Oh. Hello, Professor Goodwitch. Nothing's wrong,'' Ruby answered and looked down with a frown on her face. ''Just some... stupid personal problems. Nothing that you should worry about.''

The redhead suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. She saw that Glynda was looking at her with a rare, small smile.

''Ms. Rose, I know that I might seem a little... harsh from time to time. But I'm honestly concerned for the welfare of every single one of my students and that includes you,'' the blonde woman explained. ''You shouldn't always consider us professors only as your teachers, but as your friends as well. If there is anything bothering you, and I do mean anything, I hope that you can find it in yourself to trust me with helping you on it. Understood?''

Ruby thought about what Glynda had said and considered it a good idea. Whether she liked it or not, she needed help with her problem concerning Lady Ember and the teacher would definitely be able to help her. Glynda was much more experienced and wiser than her, so she should have at least some sort of advice to give her.

''Alright. I'll tell you,'' Ruby said. ''But it's a bit of a long story.''

''I'm willing to listen,'' Glynda said with a smile. ''Go on.''

* * *

While the young team leader was telling her story, a certain blonde was sitting in team RWBY's dorm with her Scroll in her hands. Yang was looking through all sorts of romantic surprises that she could use to get back to Ruby's good side.

''Let's see here... Singing robot bunnies? No. Cards that play music when you open them? Too lame. Fireworks? There's a thought there, but I don't think it would work,'' the brawler mumbled as she went through all sorts of things. She even found something that made her blush a little. ''Maybe when we're a little older. But I'm definitely keeping that in mind.''

Yang continued to go through all the different stuff that was being advertised, but couldn't find anything that seemed to be any good. Just when she was about to give up, she saw something that caused a big smile to spread over her face.

''Perfect! This is definitely going to make Ruby happy!'' Yang said with glee as she prepared to make her order.

* * *

Back with Ruby, the redhead had just finished telling about her problems to Glynda. To say that the teacher was shocked would be an understatement. In all her years of being a teacher at Beacon, she had heard about all sorts of problems with her students, but this was something completely new.

''I see that you have quite a... special problem on your hands, Ms. Rose,'' Glynda said. ''I can understand why you're not on your best mood.''

''Tell me about it. My life's been nothing more than a nightmare ever since that Lady Ember showed up,'' Ruby said in a depressed tone. ''Not only does she manage to find new ways to embarrass me every time she appears, I can't relax at all. I've become paranoid over her possibly appearing from somewhere and pulling off one of her schemes. It's so bad that I can hardly sleep at night.''

''Hmmm... I'll tell to the staff about this stalker of yours. They'll be on the lookout for her, so that she can be caught. However, I feel like the one thing that we need to take care of right now is this nervousness you feel. What we need is something for you to take your mind off this whole thing for a while,'' the blonde teacher said thoughtfully. ''How about you join me on a little volunteer work that I signed up for?''

''Volunteer work?'' the redhead asked.

''Yes. You see, I personally think that Huntsmen and Huntresses shouldn't only worry about things like the Grimm and criminals. I think that we should also aim to help the world by helping those in need as well,'' Glynda explained. ''That's why I volunteered to help at a local orphanage tomorrow. Would you like to join me?''

''Sure. I don't see why I shouldn't,'' Ruby answered with a small smile. She had always dreamed of helping people, so doing this sounded like a good idea. ''What do I need to do?''

''Well, the orphanage has all sorts of tasks there for use. There's repair work, cooking and simply playing with the children,'' the teacher said. ''However, one thing that I would like you to do is get a cake. One of the children there is having their birthday, so I need your help in that.''

''I should be able to help with that. Where's the place and when do I need to be there?''

''It will be later in the afternoon today. I'll send you the details to your Scroll later. I'll see you in the front yard when we go there.''

Once the teacher and the student had parted ways, Ruby headed towards her team's dorm with a smile on her face. She felt like today was going to be great and that she could finally put her worries aside.

* * *

Back in team RWBY's dorm, Yang was looking at her latest purchase with a big smile on her face. Right now, it was inside a very big box, but she was certain that Ruby would be happy when she saw it. It just needed a couple of things and it would be ready.

''Gotta say, paying the extra for the fast delivery really paid off! Now just the final preparations remain,'' Yang said to herself happily as she pulled out a note. She wrote ''To Ruby'' on it and was about to out ''From Lady Ember'' on it, but stopped herself. ''Hmmm... Rubes might throw it away, if I put Lady Ember on it. Maybe I'll just use my name, along with Blake and Weiss.''

After writing the note, the blonde went to prepare one more thing and then everything would be ready.

* * *

Just as Yang had finished her preparations, Ruby walked into the dorm. She immediately noticed the large box in the room and went to inspect it. The redhead saw the note and guessed that it was a gift meant to cheer her up from her teammates. She was touched by this and peeked into the box to see what was inside. Ruby's eyes went wide as she saw that it was the biggest cake that she had ever seen.

''This is perfect! Now I have exactly what I need!'' the young team leader said to herself in glee. ''I know that it's meant for me, but I doubt that my teammates mind if I give it to the kids at the orphanage. Well, Weiss might complain a bit, but I doubt it'll be all that bad.''

After giving a quick call to Glynda to come help her with transporting the cake, the two ladies were soon heading towards the orphanage. Once they arrived there, they hid the cake in the backroom and went to help with whatever the place needed.

Some time had passed and it was time for the cake to be brought out. One of the patrons working at the orphanage pushed the cake into the room everyone was in on a trolley and whistled to get everybody's attention.

''Hey, everybody! Today's a special day for one of our kids, Michael!'' the lady said happily and called said boy to come to her. ''Today is his birthday and the two nice ladies from Beacon have brought a cake here for him! How about we let the birthday boy cut the first piece!?''

Everyone cheered as the boy took a knife and began to cut through the cake. However, just as he made the first cut, something happened that no one in the room had expected. Suddenly, Lady Ember popped out of the top of the cake while wearing a more revealing version of her outfit.

''Why hello, Ruby! I heard that you liked sweets, so I-'' the masked lady began, but stopped once he noticed where she was. ''...Wow. This didn't go the way I planned at all.''

''Ms. Rose! What is the meaning of this!?'' Glynda asked her student angrily. ''Why did a nearly naked woman appear from the cake!?''

Ruby didn't answer her teacher. She didn't even hear the words that had been said to her. All the redhead could do was stare at Lady Ember with her eyes as wide as possible, with the right one twitching every now and then. Her mind was at a breaking point and all that was needed was a tiny push to finally make her snap.

''...Does this mean there's no cake?'' one of the kids at the orphanage asked, breaking the silence.

Ruby's mind finally snapped.

With a deep sigh, the redhead turned towards Glynda and said, ''I'm terribly sorry about this, Professor Goodwitch. Please use my money to get these kids some treats.''

The redhead handed her teacher her wallet before turning to look at Lady Ember again, but this time her eyes were burning with nothing but pure fury. The disguised blonde could feel shivers run down her spine from the look she was getting from the younger girl.

''As for you!'' Ruby yelled angrily and pointed a finger at her stalker.

''Y-Yes?'' Yang asked in a scared voice.

''I have had it with you!''

The young team leader took out her Scroll and used it to call her locker to her location. Said container crashed through the orphanage's roof and landed on the floor before opening and revealing Crescent Rose.

''Ruby... Don't tell me you're going to-'' Yang began to say, but was cut off quickly.

''YOU'RE DEAD!'' Ruby screamed as she grabbed her weapon and went to attack the masked lady. Yang screamed in terror as she began to run away from her crush.

Once the two girls had left, silence fell over the orphanage again. Everybody could only stare with wide eyes at where Ruby and Lady Ember had just been at.

''Was that masked lady supposed to be a clown or something?'' one of the kids asked.

Glynda could only sigh as she could feel a terrible headache coming.

* * *

Back with Ruby and Yang, the two girls were running through the streets of Vale with the younger one chasing the older one. Thanks to Ruby having her speed advantage, she had almost managed to hit Yang with a couple of her swings, causing the masked girl to let out yelps. However, since Ruby was blinded by her rage, her attacks were predictable, allowing Yang to dodge them.

''Come on, Ruby! I was only trying to make you happy!'' the masked girl pleaded while dodging the scythe. ''How was I supposed to know that you were going to bring me to a kid's birthday party!?''

''If you want to make me happy, how about you stop for a second so that I can finally make you disappear!?'' Ruby yelled angrily.

''Come on, be reasonable!''

Instead of calming down, the redhead just kept furiously swinging at her target. However, since none of her attacks were hitting, Ruby decided to get a bit more clever.

''Oh, look! My pants are falling down!'' the young team leader suddenly said.

''What?'' Yang asked as she turned to look at the younger girl, only to get hit on the face with the blunt side of a scythe, causing her to fall down.

But just as the disguised blonde fell, she lost her hat, her wig and her mask.

''I'll get you now, you...'' Ruby began to say only to stop herself as she noticed her stalker's true identity. ''...Yang?''

Said blonde girl froze and looked around, finding the lost parts of her disguise scattered on the ground. It seemed like the truth was out.

''Uhhh... There's a perfectly good explanation for this!'' Yang said while avoiding Ruby's gaze.

''Oh, there better be. But I think we should go somewhere a bit more private first,'' the redhead said as she offered the older girl a hand and helped her up. She then started to head towards the alleys, away from any prying eyes, with Yang following her close behind. As they were walking, Ruby took note of Yang's more ''revealing'' attire and wordlessly offered the blonde her cloak. Yang took it and wrapped it around her body with a smile and a slight blush.

Once they had gotten somewhere a bit more private, Ruby decided to get some answers. She stopped and turned to give Yang a stern look, which pretty much said that she won't tolerate any excuses or lies.

''Ruby, I know that these last few days have made you a bit... upset. But I promise you that I had my reasons for all of this,'' Yang started.

''Yang, I am far more than simply upset, okay? Right now, I'm shocked, surprised, tired, angry and downright furious,'' Ruby said, causing the blonde to gulp. ''However, out of all those emotions, the one that I'm feeling the most right now is... confusion. Just... why? Why did you do all of this?''

''I guess I... really need to explain a lot, don't I?'' the blonde said as she leaned on a nearby wall. ''Just promise me that you won't freak out, okay?''

Yang then went on to explain everything. She told Ruby about how they weren't related and how she was in love with her, but couldn't find the courage to simply tell her feelings. That's why she had decided to put on a costume and try all these plots to woo the younger girl.

The brawler even told Ruby that Blake and Weiss had assisted her. However, she forgot to tell what the two girls exactly did.

''Yang... Just... Seriously? You just couldn't tell me your feelings and instead put on a costume?'' Ruby said after listening to the older girl's explanation. She was also pinching the bridge of her nose out of frustration. ''What made you think that was a good idea?''

''I thought you would think that I was cool...'' Yang answered while looking down and poking her fingers together, causing the younger girl to facepalm.

''Believe me, you were the absolute opposite of cool,'' the redhead mumbled. ''I mean, did you really think that I would be impressed by someone riding a white horse?''

''Well, you liked fairy tales and stuff. I thought it made perfect sense,'' the blonde answered.

''Fiction is fiction, Yang. And while I might like it, there's some stuff that doesn't work in the real world, okay?'' Ruby explained. ''Now, there's still one thing that I need to confirm.''

''What is-?'' Yang began to ask, but was cut off by Ruby using her Semblance to suddenly get in front of her and give her a kiss. The brawler's eyes went as wide as possible and her face turned completely red. After a couple of seconds, the scythe-wielder pulled back.

''So, did you like that?'' Ruby asked as she turned away from the older girl.

''I... I... YES!'' Yang said with a happy squeal. ''I absolutely loved it! I've been dreaming of this for a long time! It was everything I had hoped for and more!''

''Good. Because I... I kind of... like you too,'' the redhead said with a small cough.

''Huh? What was that?'' the blonde asked as she walked up to the younger girl. ''What did you just say?''

''I said that I like you too,'' Ruby repeated as a small blush made it's way to her face. ''I've admired you for quite some time now because you're so fun, nice... and cool. One of the reasons I never suspected you to be Lady Ember was because I was sure that you could never be so lame.''

''WHAT!? But why didn't you ever tell me!? If you had told me, then none of this would have happened!''

''Because, unlike you, I didn't know about us not being related. Not to mention, I was sure that you wouldn't like me anyway and that I wouldn't be good enough for you. I just thought that the best thing I could do for you was to let you find yourself the right one. Even if that wouldn't be me.''

All air was pushed out of Ruby's lungs, as she was suddenly pulled into one of Yang's bearhugs. The older girl lifted her up and spun her around happily.

''Oh Rubes! You are the right one for me! You have no idea how happy your words make me right now!'' Yang said with the biggest smile on her face before attempting to kiss Ruby again. However, the younger girl put her hand in the way and pushed the blonde away.

''Hold your horses, _Lady Ember_ ,'' Ruby said as she got out of Yang's hold. ''You still have a lot to make up for, so no more kisses until you've paid me back for all the crap you've put me through.''

''And... how do I exactly pay you back for all the things I've done?'' Yang asked nervously, thinking about how furious the redhead had been not too long ago.

''First, I want you to never wear that outfit of yours in public ever again. Understood?''

''Yes.''

''Second, I never want to see you pull off any similar stunts that you've been doing lately in your attempts at impressing me.''

''Sure.''

''And third, I want you to take me on a date.''

''I'll do- Wait, what?'' Yang asked with wide eyes.

''You heard me. I want you to take me somewhere nice and show me a good time. Do this and I might let you have another kiss. Okay?'' Ruby said with a slight blush.

The only thing the blonde could do was give a nod in response. Once she had received an answer, the redhead started to head back towards Beacon. It took Yang a moment, but she eventually realized what just happened. Once she did, a wide smile made it's way to her face and she let out a loud cheer.

Things were finally looking good.

* * *

 **Author's notes: This chapter became a bit longer as I didn't want to put it in two parts. I considered it at one point, but decided against it.**

 **Anyways, as you can probably guess, next chapter will be the last. And for those who want Blake and Weiss to pay for their scheming, don't worry about it. It will happen in the epilogue.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	9. Epilogue

**A Close Admirer**

 **Chapter 9: Epilogue**

It had been about two days since Ruby learned the truth about Yang's secret identity and they had gotten quite close ever since then. However, there was a certain duo that didn't know about this, Blake and Weiss, but they were going to find out about it soon enough.

The monochrome duo had been looking for Yang all day, hoping that they could tell her their newest ''plan'' to her. They had looked almost everywhere for their teammate, except their dorm. The two girls were heading there now, hoping to find the person they were looking for. But when they got there, they didn't see only their blonde teammate there. Yang was sitting on her bed with Ruby. And the redhead was sitting on the older girl's lap as they watched TV together.

''Oh! Hello you two!'' Ruby said cheerfully upon noticing her two teammates. ''How are you doing?''

''We're... fine, I guess,'' Blake answered, still shocked over the scene in front of her. ''How about you two? You seem to be very close at the moment.''

''You got that right!'' Yang said happily with a grin. ''Rubes and I got together not too long ago! We'll be going on our second date tomorrow!''

''So you won't be needing our help anymore then?'' Weiss asked.

''Nope! The saga of Lady Ember is over and only Yang remains!'' the blonde answered and hugged Ruby closer. ''There's no need for any schemes, plans or even costumes anymore!''

''That's kind of a shame. I was hoping for some more entertainment- I mean, excitement from helping you get together with Ruby,'' Blake said as she went to sit on her own bed, so she could watch TV with her two teammates. Weiss did the same as well. ''But I guess I'm going to have to make do with TV for tonight. What are you two watching anyways?''

''Well, there's a movie coming tonight that we both want to see, but it will be shown a bit later. Before that happens, we are going to watch some of Vale's Funniest Home Videos,'' Ruby answered.

The moment she heard ''Vale's Funniest Home Videos,'' Blake's eyes went wide. The cat faunus started to nervously sweat as she silently prayed that certain videos wouldn't be shown.

''A-Actually, I t-think there's something b-b-better on another channel,'' Blake said nervously, causing all of her teammates to look at her with raised eyebrows. ''C-Could you change the-''

 _''And next we have some truly crazy videos, folks! These were sent to us by Blake Belladonna and they are something we have never seen before! You have to see them to believe them!''_ the show's announcer said, causing everyone in the room to look at the TV again. But while Ruby, Yang and Weiss looked at it in curiosity, Blake stared at it with horror.

 _'Oh dear God, WHY!?'_ the cat faunus screamed inside her head.

The four girls of team RWBY watched as all of Blake's recordings of Yang attempting to woo Ruby as Lady Ember were shown on TV. The ride through the city on a horse, her attempt at playing hero, everything the raven-haired girl had recorded. While Weiss and Blake stared at the screen with pale faces and horror, Ruby and Yang stared at it with shock and slowly rising anger.

''Blake, what the hell!?'' Weiss yelled as she jumped off her bed and went to grab her faunus teammate by the front of her shirt. ''Why would you send those videos to a TV show!? I thought they were supposed to stay secret!''

''The show has a prize of ten thousand lien for the best video, Weiss! Do you have any idea how many books I could get with that kind of money!?'' Blake explained desperately. ''I'm not made of money, you know!''

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke the monochrome duo's argument. The two girls slowly turned their gaze at the direction of the sound to see Ruby and Yang standing in the middle of the dorm, staring at them angrily. The redhead looked even angrier than she did when she had snapped, and the blonde's eyes were red and her hair was in flames.

''Mind explaining this?'' Ruby asked and pointed at the TV, where they were still showing more of Blake's videos and laughing loudly at them.

''Well... there's a reason for this,'' Blake managed to say.

''Oh, I think I know what that is,'' Yang said while gritting her teeth. ''You two were just pretending to help me. You were actually setting things up so that I would embarrass myself and you two would get to laugh at me! This was all just a big joke to you two, wasn't it!?''

''...Yes,'' both Blake and Weiss answered at the same time.

''Well, since you two want entertainment that badly, how about we play a game together?'' Ruby asked as she pulled out her scythe. ''It's called punish your teammates. Wanna hear the rules?''

''I think that's unnecessary...'' Blake answered.

* * *

Later that night, both Blake and Weiss were sitting in a tree after running from their very angry teammates. In order to escape the wrath of Ruby and Yang, the monochrome duo had decided to climb up the tree once they had started to get tired from running. However, now they were stuck there, as Ruby and Yang were below them with their weapons at the ready.

''Well, this day just keeps getting better,'' Blake said sarcastically while looking at her Scroll. ''I just got a message from Vale's Funniest Home Videos' studio that says that I didn't win the prize. Some guy from Patch won with a video of his dog. Life just isn't fair.''

''Blake, I know that you're probably very bummed out about not winning and everything, but I think we have bigger things to worry about,'' Weiss stated blankly and pointed down.

''You can't stay there forever!'' Ruby yelled angrily at the two girls up in the tree.

''Yeah! Just come down, so I can show you that there truly are more than one way to skin a cat!'' Yang added equally angry.

''...Did she really need to make that lame joke?'' Blake mumbled to herself.

''Grrr... This is getting nowhere!'' Ruby yelled suddenly. ''Yang, keep an eye on them while I'll go get some tools to help us!''

The three older girls of the team waited for a while, until the redhead's footsteps could be heard approaching them. As soon as Ruby came within view, Yang let out a happy squeal.

''Oh, honey! That's perfect!'' the blonde said gleefully.

''What did she bring, Blake?'' Weiss asked. ''It's too dark for me to see.''

''Trust me. You'll know soon enough,'' Blake answered with a hint of fear in her voice.

Suddenly, the sound of a chainsaw getting started was heard and Weiss' eyes went wide. It was going to be a painful night for her and her faunus teammate.

* * *

 **Author's notes: And that's the end of that story, folks! I decided to keep this story kind of short because I felt like it was for the best. I had an idea for a chapter where Yang was going to sing ballads at Ruby underneath her team's dorm's window only to get rotten tomatoes thrown at her by pretty much all of Beacon, but I decided to not include it. I kind of wanted to get this story done soon and that chapter didn't feel all that fun anyways.**

 **Nevertheless, it had been fun to work on this. I'll probably get to work on War for Ruby next, as I've been ignoring it for quite some time now. I also have plans for a new story that I want to start, so I hope you'll give it a try when I get it started.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


End file.
